One Day At A Time
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: Read and find out for yourselves
1. Chapter 1

**_Loren Tate and her mother Nora are talking about what Nora has planned for the evening by inviting the Durans, Jake, Traci and Kelly all over for dinner. But Loren isn't feeling too well._**

**Loren- **Mom, you know I'm not feeling too well and I have exams to study for so I'm just going to stay in my room.

**Nora- **Sweetie, I know you don't feel well, but I would really like it if you'd join us.

**Loren- **But mom, I have so much studying to do since I didn't even go to school today. I was also supposed to go to Jake's office to talk to Kelly, but I didn't even make it off the couch.

**Nora- **Alright, I guess you can miss this one. Oh by the way I invited Don too.

**Loren- ****_*with a disappointing look on her face*_**Please tell me Adriana isn't coming too. I can't stand her at school and I don't want her in my house.

**Nora- **Well, I told Don that he could bring Adriana if he wanted too.

**Loren- **And?

**Nora- **He said he'd ask her, so we don't know until Don shows up.

**Loren- **Oh…. I'm going to my room.

**Nora- **Okay, I got to finish this dinner before everyone gets here. Are you sure you don't want to join us?

**Loren- **I'm sure.

**_Loren heads to her room to work on some homework while Nora finishes dinner before everyone gets here. Back in Loren's room she can't help but think about the fact that her Nemesis Adriana Masters may be coming to her house. It's bad enough Don Masters is going to be here, she's also had a weird feeling about him. Something wasn't right about Doctor Masters. But having Adriana in here house is 10 times worse. Loren's phone goes off, it's Mel._**

**Loren- **Hey Mel

**Mel- **So why weren't you at school today?

**Loren- **I'm not feeling too well.

**Mel- **Really? Well you missed Adam standing up to Adriana for me. I know you would have done it but you weren't there so it was up to Adam. It was the funniest thing ever! Adam is so sweet, I don't know why we didn't start dating sooner and not to mention he's a great kisser!

**Loren- **Oh My, please tell me you got this on video? Oh I don't want to hear about that part of your relationship!

**Mel- **Well, it all happened so fast, but next time I will definitely get it on video. Alright, I'll keep it to myself!

**Loren- **Good!

**Mel- **So what's going on in the Tate house?

**Loren-** Well, my mom invited Eddie, Max, Jake, Traci, Kelly and of course Don Masters. Oh and wait for it.. My mom told Don he could invite Adriana if he wanted. He said he'd ask.

**Mel- **Woah, why you did start our conversation off with this!? Eddie Duran the rock star is going to be in your house for dinner?

**Loren- **Well, you didn't ask! Anyways I'm not going to be joining them because I have a ton of studying to do since I wasn't at school and exams are coming up.

**Mel- **Girl, you better get your butt out there and join them for dinner! It's Eddie Duran for crying out loud!

**Loren- **You're crazy, you know that?

**Mel- **Well, you're crazy in love with Eddie. You guys are so cute together. You're so much better than that witch Chloe Carter or whatever her name is. I can't believe she was using him to get what she ways.

**Loren- **Mel, we just kissed that's it. Nothing more.

**Mel- **Oh come on, we both know there is some chemistry between you two! Am I right!?

**Loren- **Well, we do have a lot in common. He is a great kisser.

**Mel- **Lo, come on just talk to Eddie and see where it goes. Did he say he regretted kissing you?

**Loren- **NO! Eddie said that he would kiss me 1000 times. 999 times he would have done it all over again!

**Mel-** What about the last time? Interrupting Loren before she could say anything.

**Loren- **Well, he said we would have never left _Mulholland_.

**Mel- **OMG Lo, he likes you!

**Loren- **Oh Stop!

**Mel- **Just answer this one question?

**Loren- **What!?

**Mel- **Well, what is like getting to see both sides of Eddie Duran!?

**Loren-** He's sweet, nice, kind, caring, everything you'd want in a boyfriend. He's told me things that he has never even told Chloe when they were together. He's showed me a few of his secret spots. Oh you and know that he's an amazing singer!

**Mel- **Oh My, Eddie Duran is falling you and your falling for him admit it!?

**Loren, **Hey, you said one question.. Anyways I have to go my mom just walked in.

**Mel- **Bye Lo, feel better!

**Loren- **_Bye, Thanks!_

**_Loren gets off the phone and something is up with Nora. But Loren can't figure it out and why she looks so upset. She's not sure if she should ask her mom or just leave it alone. Loren decides to just ask her._**

**Loren- **Mom, What's wrong!?

**Nora- **Well, dinner is going to be a disaster.

**Loren- **Why? What happened?

**Nora- **Why don't you look for yourself?

**_Loren and Nora both make their way to the kitchen to see the disaster Nora is talking about. Loren looks and everything is burnt the whole dinner. Loren can't help but laugh. Nora doesn't find it funny._**

**Loren- **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But you have to admit its funny!

**Nora**- No, it's not. Everyone is going to be here in like 10 minutes. What am I supposed to do now?

**Loren- **Well you could tell them the truth or that you just ran out of time. You guys could all just go to Rumor.

**Nora- **I guess we could go to Rumor. Will you help me clean this mess up please?

**Loren- **I guess, but after I'm done helping I gotta get back to studying. And no I'm not coming along.

**Nora- **Come on, Eddie will be there. I know you like him!

**Loren- **What are you talking about?

**Nora- **I heard your conversation will Mel. I know he kissed you..

**Loren- **Mom! That's not funny.

**Nora- **Now the joke's on you.

**_Loren and Nora hurry up to clean the kitchen before the guest arrive for dinner at the Tate house. They finish in the nick of time. Loren took the garbage out and as soon as she got back instead. Everyone started to arrive one by one._**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eddie Duran the rock star and the man of Loren Tate's dreams if the first to arrive at the Tates' residence. Nora ask Loren to answer the door, neither of them knowing it was Eddie Duran. Before Loren opened the door, the thoughts that were running through his mind were I hope I get to see Loren, I feel like I haven't talked to her in ages. Even though Eddie and Loren went writing songs in his penthouse 2 days ago! Loren opens the door ecstatic to see Eddie Duran standing there!_**

**Eddie- **Hey Beautiful!

**Loren- **Why hello Rock Star!

**Eddie- **How are you today!?

**Loren- **Well, I stayed home from school because I'm not feeling the greatest. I need to study for exams that are coming up, but I and before she could finish her sentence Nora walks in.

**Nora- **Hi Eddie, Loren let the boy in, will ya!

**Eddie- **Hi Nora, how are you?

**Nora- _*Nora takes a deep breath before answering Eddie*_ **Well, I'm okay. You?

**Eddie- **Great, thanks for inviting me to dinner.

**Nora- **No problem!

**Loren- **Well, I'm going to go study now. Bye

**Nora & Eddie- **Bye Loren! See you later!

**_So now it's just Nora and Eddie, they decide to head into the living room. Nora wants to talk to Eddie about her daughter and his feelings for her. Eddie's feeling nervous he doesn't know what this is about. He's freaking out!_**

**Nora- **Eddie?

**Eddie- **Yes?

**Nora- **I know that Loren cares about you. I also know that you guys kissed the other night. And no she didn't tell me. I overheard her talking to Mel on the phone. Eddie, I don't want my little girl to get hurt. I think you guys should take it slow and see where it leads. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Loren's my only daughter and if you hurt her I will come after you, got it?

**Eddie- **Nora, first off I care about Loren too. She's like no other woman that I've dated before. She's amazing, talented, kind, caring, loving, and sweet and the list goes on. I'm falling for Loren hard & fast. There is just something about her. It's like she understands me, and when were in a room together it's like we're the only two in the room. Second of all, I would never ever ever hurt Loren she means the world to me, and anyone who hurts Loren will have to deal with me, trust me! And last but not least I agree with you on taking it slow. I don't want her to get hurt and the last thing I want to do is rush things. I can't picture my life without your daughter Nora. I'm a better person when she's around. Loren Tate, has changed my life forever!

**Nora- **Okay, so we both agree that we don't want Loren to get hurt. I was kind of skeptical with hearing about you and Loren, I mean I haven't had that long to take it all in, but you're a rock star and you just got out of relationship. But after hearing what you just said, I know that you will make Loren very very happy.

**Eddie- _*Laughs*_ **A horrible relationship at that. I've been able to talk to Loren about everything and anything. Something I've never been able to do with Chloe. It was always about her. I will do my best in trying to make Loren happy! I'm going to treat like the way any man should!

**Nora- **Eddie, you already make my daughter happy! I haven't seen her this happy in well.. Forever. This is the first time I've ever actually seen her like she was on top of the world! Loren winning the song writing contest has given her more confidence, and it's all because of you!

**_As Eddie and Nora finish their conversation Max, Traci, Jake, & Kelly all show up. Eddie's just sitting on the couch thinking about his conversation with Nora and how he could never imagine hurting Loren. He's never had feelings this strong for anyone this fast not even Chloe Carter. Max and Jake head over to the couch to talk to Eddie, while Traci, Nora & Kelly are all in the kitchen._**

**Max- **Hey Ed!

**Eddie- **Hi Pop!

**Jake- **So you're here early.

** Eddie- **No, you're just late.

**Max- **So where is that talented song writer Loren?

**Eddie- **I believe she's in her room studying. Nora said Loren hasn't been feeling well.

**_Just as Nora, Traci and Kelly finish up their conversation they head into the living room._**

**Max- **So Loren isn't feeling well?

**Nora- **No, she's not. She didn't even go to school today. She stayed on the couch all day. But Loren is determined to go back to school tomorrow since she has exams coming up and all.

**Max- **Hopefully she gets better soon. So I guess she won't be joining us for dinner?

**Nora- **I'm afraid not.

**Max- **That's too bad!

**Kelly- **Yeah, Loren called me and told me she wasn't going to make it into the office today since she was sick and couldn't get off the couch.

**Jake- **I'm hungry!

**Max- **Is there anyone else coming?

**Nora- **Yeah, Don Masters and possible his daughter Adriana.

**Max & Jake- **Hopefully they get here soon!

**Traci- **Yeah!

**_About 10 minutes pass and it's Don along with Adriana his daughter, who is still seeing Phil, Mel's brother behind his back. Nora explains that she didn't have time to cook dinner and suggest that they go to dinner at Rumor, if everyone is up for it! _**

**Don- **Is Loren coming?

**Nora- **No, I'm afraid she's not feeling too well.

**Don- **I'm sorry.

**Adriana- **That's too bad..** _*Thinking that oh no Eddie is gonna be all by himself*_**

**Nora- **Yeah, I'm hoping she's feeling better by tomorrow.

**Don- **Yeah.

**_Just as Jake, Traci, Eddie, Nora, Adriana, Max, Don & Kelly are all getting ready to walk out the door Chloe Carter of all people shows up at the Tates' residence with her Mother Jackie. _**

**Eddie- **What are you doing here?

**Chloe- **Well, I thought I'd join you guys, since we are still together my love.

**Eddie- *** All hot and angry*WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND CHLOE WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! IT'S OVER. JUST ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON. I know I have. You weren't invited.

**Chloe- **Oh I see how it is, not even 5 minutes after dumping me you jump into the sheets with that loser valley girl!? Huh?

**Eddie- *Getting angrier by the second* **Chloe, you need to leave now!

**Chloe- **Where is the valley girl? Oh Loren where are you?

**_Loren hearing all the chaos coming from the other room goes out to see what on earth is going on. When Loren enters the living room she sees Eddie, Chloe, Max, Jackie, Nora, Jake, Kelly, Don Traci and Adriana all standing there. Eddie and Chloe arguing. _**

**Chloe- **Oh here's the valley girl!

**Eddie- **Knock it off Chloe you need to leave. I mean it.

**Loren-…**

**Chloe- **So you think you can steal other people's fiancés? Well let me tell you something, little girl! He loves me and he just doesn't realize it yet. But he will you can count on that! You don't have half of the experience that I have.. You can please a man like Eddie he has needs and you just aren't good enough..** _*Before Chloe could get out another word Eddie interrupts her*_**

**Eddie- _Chloe, leave now! No one wants you here especially me after everything you've done. You lied to me our whole relationship. How can I go back to someone is cruel and as selfish as you Chloe Carter? You were using me. You never loved me. We have nothing in common. You know nothing about me. All you wanted me for was my money. I'm done with you. Don't you ever say anything about Loren or anything to her you hear me? You're not half of the woman she is Chloe. Why don't you just go back to Fresno and be with Tyler, since he was the one you were sleeping with._**

**Loren- _*Just stands there and doesn't say a word*_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake- **Wait, a second what is going on?

**Eddie- **Well..

**Jake- **The two of you are dating?

**Eddie- **Yes, we are Jake.

**Jake- **Eddie, I told you to keep it professional.

**Eddie- **I know but I've fallen hard for Loren. I've never met anyone like her before.

**Jake- **What is going to happen if this doesn't work out?

**Eddie- **What do you mean?

**Jake- **I mean, if you and Loren don't work out. What is going to happen with everything you've both worked so hard for?

**Eddie**- I don't think you have to worry about that man, it's going to all work out!

**Jake- **Eddie..

**Eddie- **Jake, I'm not going to hurt Loren, I care about her more than any other girl I've ever met. No matter what happens Loren and I will always be friends. We both agreed on that. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have, and either doesn't Loren.

**Jake- **If you say so.

**_ No one can believe what just happened and what was said. No one says a word. Jackie says something to Chloe but what happens next shocked everyone to the core. Chloe walks up to Loren and gets into her face and keeps on going on and on about how Eddie will never love Loren. Loren still doesn't say a word. And then Chloe proceeds to go on and say that Eddie was engaged and how Loren will never be the girl that Eddie deserves. And the final straw was when Chloe said that Loren isn't what Eddie wants. She said that Eddie will come running back to her and that it is just a matter of time. Right then Loren grabs her coat and keys and storms out of the Tates' residence. Eddie goes to tell her to come back._**

**_Eddie- _**_LOREN! Come back!_

**_Loren- *says nothing*_**gets in her car and drives off.

**Eddie- **Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?

**Chloe- **It's the true, Ed you love me.. There is no way you can love that that fan girl..

**Eddie- **Stop, you need to leave and forget about me… You will never learn will you?

**Chloe- **This isn't over Eddie, no girl can love you the way that I love you not even that valley girl.

**Eddie- **Well, Chloe you're right. You never loved me so I guess the next girl *Which is Loren he thinks to himself* will be the who you truly loves me for me. Not because I'm a rock star or because I have a ton of money.

**_Chloe doesn't say another word she just gets in her car with her mother Jackie. Max, Jake, Don, Kelly, Traci, Adriana, & Nora can't believe what just happened and either can Eddie. Nora is really freaked out because Loren stormed off in a hurry. Even though Eddie tried to catch up to here, there was no way he could. Nora goes to call Mel and see if she may know where Loren may have gone. _**

**Nora- **Mel, this is Nora, Loren's Mom. Do you happen to know where she is?

**Mel- **I haven't talked to her since I talked to her earlier. Why what happened?

**Nora- **Chloe showed up and everything went downhill from there. Chloe went on and on about how much Eddie would never love Loren. Then she proceed to say how my baby wasn't good enough for Eddie and how Eddie will come running back to her and that it was just a matter of time before Eddie and Chloe were reunited and happy again. Loren couldn't take it and left and Eddie tried to stop her, but he couldn't. I don't know where she is, I'm worried about her Mel.

**Mel- **Oh. That conniving little stank. She is going to get what's coming to her. I can't believe Eddie ever loved her. Wait until I get my hands on her.

**Nora**- I can't believe it either. Loren's heart is breaking because of her and her hurtful words. Not because of Eddie.

**Mel- **Let me know when Lo returns home or if you hear from her please?

**Nora- **I will Mel.

**Mel- **Bye.

**Nora- **Bye Mel.

**_Eddie along with Max, Jake, Kelly, Don, Adriana and Traci are all in the living room waiting for Nora to get off the phone with Mel. Eddie keeps on thinking this is my entire fault. Nora pulls herself together after that phone call with Mel. She's so angry with what happened, not Eddie though. Eddie is the first to speak when Nora comes back to the room._**

**Eddie- **Anything?

**Nora- **No Mel hasn't heard anything from Loren.

**Eddie- **I'm going to go look for her.

**Nora- **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie**-I will find her, I promise you that!

**Nora- **Thank you!

**_Max, Traci, Jake, & Kelly all say goodbye to Nora and to let them know if Eddie finds Loren. Eddie leaves to go find Loren. While Don stays behind with Nora until Loren walks through that door or she hears from her. So that just leaves Adriana. She decides to go home._**

**Nora- **Don, what if something happens to Loren?

**Don- **I'm sure she's fine.

**Nora**- I hope you're right!

**Don- **I know I am. Loren is a smart girl and she probably just needed some time to take in everything that happened with Chloe Carter, is it?

**Nora- **Yeah, that's her name. I don't want Loren to get hurt. Eddie's not the one who hurt her. Eddie cares about her, I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at her is the way I hope the man that loves my daughter would! He makes her happy.

**Don- **Yeah.

**_Eddie Duran is on the hunt for Loren Tate. He doesn't know what to think. There are a billion things running through his head. Is she okay, I can't lose her; I need to find her before it's too late? The final thought going through Eddie's head is I need to tell Loren how I feel. Then it hits Eddie, he knows where she's at. Loren is at their spot by the Hollywood Sign. Eddie arrives to the Hollywood Sign to find Loren sitting there. She doesn't hear Eddie walk up._**

**Eddie- **Loren?

**Loren**-…

**Eddie- **Thank God I found you. I'm sorry about everything that happened back there. I didn't know that Chloe was going to show up and say those things. I'm so so sorry. Loren?

**Loren- _*Says nothing at all*_**

**Eddie- **Well, it looks like I'm going to have to do all the talking here. Chloe is wrong. I don't love her. I'm not going back to her. Why would I go back to someone who has hurt me as much as she did?

**Loren- **It's never going to end is it?

**Eddie- **What are you talking about?

**Loren- **She's always going to be there when I turn around. She's never going to go away Eddie.

**Eddie**- Loren, listen to me you're wrong. Chloe is no longer a part of my life. I'm with you. You're the one I want not her. I'm going to focus on you and I and my music. That's it. Loren, I-I-I..

**Loren- **What is it Eddie_? ***Not looking him in the eyes***_

**Eddie**- I love you Loren Tate, I can't picture my life without you! I'm able to talk to you about everything. Something I haven't been able to tell anyone not even my dad or Chloe. When I'm with you Loren Tate, it's like we're the only two in the world. When I go to sleep I can't stop thinking about you. When I wake up in the morning you're the first thing that comes to my mind! I want to spend every moment with you! When I'm not with you, it's like I can't breathe. But when I'm with you, you take my breathe away! You make a better person Loren. I can't live without you. I love you! Loren!?

**_Loren is shocked and doesn't know what to do or say. No one has ever said anything to her like this. Is Eddie the one for her!?_**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eddie and Loren are at the Hollywood Sign aka their "spot" that no one knows about but them! Loren just got the surprise of her life, Eddie finally told her that he loved her. She doesn't know what to say because she doesn't want to screw this up. She never thought the day would come when Eddie finally told her that he loves her. Loren knows that deep down inside that she loves Eddie too. Loren still says nothing and just stands their looking at the ground. Eddie finally speaks up!_**

**Eddie- **Did I say something to upset you?

**Loren-** Ahh, no you just took me by surprise that is all.

**Eddie-** Are you positive Loren Tate?

**Loren-** Yeah… **_*She looks terrified*_**

**Eddie-** By that look on your face I think I did say something to upset you.

**Loren**- Eddie, it's not that I don't love you because I do. I just don't know how to say it.

**Eddie-** Loren! You just said you loved me, so what's wrong?

**Loren-** Don't you think this is all going a little too fast?

**Eddie**- Listen Loren, no one makes me feel the way that you do! You're amazing, smart, kind, wonderful, beautiful, and talented and I could go on for forever! When I said that I love you I meant it.. I feel a "but" coming on here.

**Loren-** But..

**Eddie-** But what?

**Loren-** But what if things don't work out between us?

**Eddie-** Loren, even if that does happen, I will never stop loving you! I have a good feeling about us! J

**Loren-** But we said we'd take things slow didn't we? This is all just so new to me.

**Eddie-** I know we said we'd take things slow, but no one makes me feel the way that you do Loren Tate.

**Loren**-…

**Eddie-** What is wrong beautiful?

**Loren-** You said that if things don't work out between us that you'll always love me. Does that mean you still love Chloe?

**Eddie-** Hell NO! Loren, look she never loved me so how I can love someone who never loved me?

**Loren**- Well, she wants you back. She's going to do whatever it takes to get you back Duran! She still loves you.

**Eddie-** I'm only going to say this one more time, I don't want her back. Well Chloe can't have me. Hell, if she loved me then she wouldn't have done what she did. She was using me for my money. Tyler can have her. I don't want her in my life. You're the one for me Loren! I love you and I mean it.

**Loren-** Eddie, I believe you but she's never going to stop trying to tear us apart. She's use to getting what she wants Eddie and she wants you.

**Eddie-** No one will ever tear us apart! She's not going to get what she wants from me! I want nothing to do with her. The only thing she wants is my money. Loren, you're nothing like her.

**Loren-** Rock star! I've never met anyone like you before in my life. I never knew love and happiness could exist until you walked into my life. You may be a little older and more experienced but that doesn't mean anything. I'm the happiest when I'm with you. Whether we are writing, singing, kissing, talking or just hanging out. I don't know what I would do without you! When I go to bed at night I can't stop thinking about you, when I wake up in the morning you're the first thing I think of. If it wasn't for Mel sending in my song and my mom giving your dad my song, we would have never met! Anyways, I tweeted you my lyrics long before you heard the song! We make a good team Eddie on and off the field! I love you Rock star!

**Eddie**- Well, then.. So what does this mean?

**Loren-** What do you mean!?

**Eddie-** Does this mean we should go public?

**Loren-** I'm up for it if you're up for it!

**Eddie-** Let's do it! I'm done caring what people think. I want you by my side every step of the way!

**Loren-** I love you Eddie Duran!

**Eddie-** I love you more than you'll ever know Ms. Loren Tate! We should get you home! Your mom is freaking out!

**Loren-** Oh no! I completely forget.. Let's go Rock Star!

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's the next morning after everything went down with Chloe not letting go of Eddie, Eddie confessing his love for Loren and Loren confessing hers to Eddie Duran, not Eddie Duran the Rock Star! Even though she does love that Rock Star! Loren Tate has everything she's ever wanted, including Eddie Duran, the man that she loves. She never thought in a million years that Eddie would notice her. Nora fell asleep before Loren got home last night, so Nora didn't know when Loren finally arrived home. Of course Don Masters stayed the night, but he slept on the couch. Loren finally decides to get out of bed and she goes into the kitchen to find Nora & Don acting like teenagers._**

**Loren- **Hey Mom!

**Nora-** Oh hey sweetie. What time did you get in last night?

**Loren**- Ahh very late. You were asleep so I didn't want to wake you!

**Nora-** Ahh I see, Don what you like for breakfast?

**Don-** Anything is fine.

**Nora-** Loren, would you like anything?

**Loren-** Ahh, no thanks. I'm good.

**Nora- ****_*Looks at Don*_**Hey sweetheart can you sit down for a minute? We need to talk, it's kind of important.

**Loren-** Sure, Mom what's going on? You're scaring me.

**Nora-** Well, Don asked me to marry him.

**Loren**- And?

**Nora-** I said yes!

**Loren- ****_*Feeling disappointed inside*_**Oh that's great I'm so happy for you guys!

**Nora & Don**- Thank you Loren.

**_After what Loren had just heard she didn't know what to think. Loren knows that Don is bad news and she's told Nora. But of course Nora doesn't listen to her own daughter. She doesn't want her mom to get hurt. Loren has been through this time and time again. Loren wants to call Mel, but she also wants to call Eddie. Loren decides to call Mel first, she needs to talk to her best friend!_**

**_Loren-_**Hey Mel!

**Mel-** Hey girl hey!

**Loren-** So, I need you right now!

**Mel-** Oh no, didn't something happen with Eddie? Do I have to beat some sense into him? He didn't go back to that witch Chloe Carter, did he?

**Loren-** Woah, slow down. This has nothing to do with Eddie.

**Mel-** Okay good, I didn't want to have to kill him or anything. I don't care if he's Eddie Duran no one hurts my Loren and gets away with it.

**Loren-** MEL!

**Mel-** So what's wrong?

**Loren-** Well..

**Mel-** Spit it out will ya? I don't have all day. I have plans with Adam today!

**Loren-** My mom and Don Masters are engaged…

**Mel- ****_*Spits out her coffee*_** what, you got to be kidding me? This has to be some kind of joke. Lo, please tell me this is a joke.

**Loren-** I'm afraid not.. I just don't about this. I have a bad feeling. Don isn't the man he says he is. That's that vibe I get from being in the room with the guy. I don't want him to be my step dad. Oh and if they get married you know that means. Adriana Masters will be my step sibling and I don't think I can handle that. She's made my life a living hell. I want my mom to be happy. It may seem like Don is the perfect guy for her, but he will hurt her. He can't stay with one woman for too long.

**Mel**- Lo, I believe you. If they do get married you can come live with me so you don't have to see Adriana, or better yet go live with Eddie. I believe Nora is rushing into this way too fast. I don't trust the guy. Nora would be great with someone like Max Duran.. I'm hoping your mom will realize that before it's too late.

**Loren-** Mel, I will not go move in with Eddie, even though I do like that idea. No wait I love that idea. This is why we're best friends! Yeah, she's moving way too fast. And over the years I have become a very good judge of character. There's just something fishy about Don Masters. Oh, my mom being with Max, come on.. You're kidding right?

**Mel-** No, I'm not kidding! Next time Nora and Max are in a room together look and them and you'll see how happy they are! They just don't realize it yet or maybe Max does but he doesn't want to screw things up. So he'll wait until things don't work out and sweep Nora off her feet! They'll live happily ever after!

**Loren-** Well, hey I gotta go!

**Mel-** You're going to call Eddie, aren't you?

**Loren-** Maybe! Bye.

**Mel**- Bye.

**_Loren decides to call Eddie next and tell him what is going on and to hopefully talk about what happened last night with everything that went on._**

**Loren-** Good Morning, I didn't wake you did I?

**Eddie-** Well good morning to you too Ms. Loren Tate, and no you didn't wake me! I've been up for a while working on some of my music, you've inspired me!

**Loren**- Oh I did did I?

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren-** What do you mean?

**Eddie**- I can hear it in your voice.

**Loren**- It's just that this morning my mom told me that her and Don Masters are engaged. I can't believe it, I just can't. She's moving way too fast into this relationship. I get that she doesn't want to be alone anymore, but take it slow. And if it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Anyways I do not trust Don what so ever. There is just something about the guy that does sit well with me. I want my mom to be happy, but I strongly disbelieve that Don Masters is the guys for her.

**Eddie-** I agree with you that Nora deserves to be happy. But you could be wrong about Don. You should give the guy a chance before you push him out the window! But knowing you you're going to believe what you believe. There's no changing your mind I know that by now.

**Loren-** What's that supposed to mean?

**Eddie-** Oh nothing!

**Loren**- Well, I talked to Mel just before I called you and she told me that she thinks my mom and your dad belong together. Mel also said that they both look happy when they're with each other.

**Eddie-** Well, I can say that my dad is falling for your mom. Mel is right they would be great for each other, don't you think?

**Loren**- Well, yeah, but what would that mean for us?

**Eddie-** Loren, you know how I feel about you and nothing is ever going to change that even if my dad and your mom were to get together.

**Loren-** Well…

**Eddie-** Well, what?

**Loren-** Ahh, do you regret saying what you said to me last night?

**Eddie-** Of course not, no one makes me feel the way that you do! I meant every word of it Loren Tate. I will always be here for you no matter what! Do you regret saying anything to me?

**Loren-** Well, when you put it that way. Eddie, I don't regret anything when I'm with you. You bring out this whole other side of me. I've never felt this way before. I don't know if it's a good thing or what. I love being with you.

**Eddie**- Well, you make me a better person. Before you came into my life Loren Tate, I was a completely different guy and a mess might I add. When I'm with you nothing else matters! I will never ever love anyone the way that I love you!

**Loren-** Do you really mean that?

**Eddie-** You should know by now that when I say or do something I mean it. I love you! You have nothing to worry about. Okay beautiful?

**Loren-** In that case I love you too Mr. Duran!

**Eddie-** Loren, please that's my father not me!

**Loren-** Sorry, I love you Rock Star!

**Eddie-** You should come over, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.

**Loren-** I have a few things to do and then I'll be right over!

**Eddie-** See you then! I love you Loren Tate! I just can't get enough of saying it! I love you. I love you. I love you!

**Loren-** You're so funny! I love you too Eddie Duran! See ya later Rock Star!

**Eddie-** Bye Beautiful!

**Loren-** See ya Hands


	6. Chapter 6

**_It's the next morning and Loren still isn't speaking to Nora about everything that happened. She still can't believe that her mom said yes to Don Masters of all people! Nora hadn't been seeing Don for very long only a couple of months. Nora was better off with anyone else but Don Masters. Loren enters the kitchen and there is Nora talking to Don on the phone._**

**Nora-** No, I love you more.

**Don-** Nora, I love you more than you'll ever know.

**Nora-** No you hang up first.

**Don-** No you.

**_This made sick to her stomach she didn't like it one bit._** **Loren-** I'm gonna barf.

**Nora-** Don, I gotta go!

**Don**- Okay, I'll see you later beautiful. My place 8 o'clock.

**Nora**- Alright see you then.

**_Nora finishes her conversation with Don and now wants to speak to Loren about everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. Loren wants to tell her mom what happened with Eddie last night, but she's not going to because she's furious with her Mom. _**

**Nora**- Lo, can we talk?

**Loren**- Why? I have nothing left to say. You didn't even tell me first.

**Nora-** I'm sorry sweetie. It all just happened so fast.

**Loren**- Still, I thought we were the dynamic duo, but I guess I was wrong. You should have talked to me first, but you really don't seem to care how I feel about any of this.

**Nora-** Loren..

**Loren-** No Mom, you don't get it. Adrianna has made my life a living hell since the 7th grade and just when I thought I was going to get rid of her, you get engaged to her father.

**Nora-** Loren Elizabeth Tate that is enough I will not tolerate this in my house.

**Loren**- Whatever, I'm outta here.

**_Loren storms out of the house not knowing where to go. The first thing that pops into her head as she's driving along was Eddie, she knew if anyone would listen it would be Eddie. Well, Mel of course too but Eddie is the one she really needs to talk too right now. Mel has her own stuff going on and Loren doesn't want to interfere with that. Loren drives to Eddie's place. _**

**Jeffery-** Hi Ms. Tate

**Loren-** Hi Jeffery, how are you today?

**Jeffery-** Just peachy and yourself?

**Loren-** Could be better.. A lot is going on.

**Jeffery-** I'll send you right up to Mr. Duran's.. I don't think he'll mind!

**Loren-** Thanks Jeffery.

**Jeffery-** Oh I'll keep an eye out on your car!

**Loren**- Thanks.

**_Loren gets to Eddie's door and she's about to knock, but doesn't. She begins to think what if Eddie is busy and doesn't have time to listen to what is going on. What if Eddie isn't here? But then Jeffery would have said Eddie was out. Just as Loren was getting up the courage to knock, the door opens. Eddie sees Loren standing at his doorstep. He can tell something is wrong. He hugs her tight._**

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren-** Well, my mom and I got into it again..

**Eddie-** About this engagement?

**Loren-** Yes, I tried to tell her how I felt about this whole thing.

**Eddie**- And?

**Loren**- Let's just say she didn't give me the benefit of a doubt. I hate this Eddie. My mom and I use to me so close and ever since she's been seeing Don Masters, it's just going downhill. Mel's my best friend but so is my mom but I'm not sure if I can even count on her anymore..

**Eddie-** I'm sorry, I know I can't tell you I know how you feel because I don't. This hasn't happened to me. My dad and I have such a close relationship. And I know that he would discuss something like this with me before he goes ahead and does it. Loren, I'm here to listen anytime you need me. It doesn't matter if I'm busy or not, I'll drop everything and listen.

**Loren-** I have to be honest, I didn't know how you would react about me showing up unannounced. I was thinking to myself he doesn't have the time of day to listen to my problems. I was also thinking that maybe you weren't home, but then Jeffery let me up. So it wouldn't have been that option.

**Eddie-** Hey, look at me and listen. I will always be here for you no matter what. I don't care if I'm busy or not I'll be there. I'll drop everything, because that's how much you mean to me Loren Tate. And I would have NEVER ever turned you away, I could never do that you hear me?

**Loren-** Yes, I hear you, but it's just that you have your own life, career and problems of your own and I don't want to get in the way of that. I can't always come running to you when I have a fight with my mom. It's not fair to you or me, Eddie. I shouldn't have come. I think I'll be going now.

**Eddie-** Hold on a second Loren, stop! You are not getting in the way of my life, or career. If anything you make my life better! Loren, you are a part of my life now. I'm hoping it will stay that way. Eddie is thinking that it is time to take that next step with Loren the young woman he has fallen so far for. Loren, I want to take that next step with you, I know this is kind of out of the blue but here is a key to my place. You can come over anytime you'd like, you don't have to call, just show up. And stop worrying, Loren if I didn't want anyone to come up then I would have told Jeffery that I didn't want to be disturbed.

**Loren**- Are you serious?

**Eddie-** I've never been more serious in my entire life Loren Tate.

**Loren-** Are you sure you want me to have this?

**Eddie-** If I didn't want you to have a key to my place I wouldn't have gave it to you silly.

**Loren-** I'm sorry.

**Eddie-** Why are you sorry?

**Loren-** I'm acting like such a fool..

**Eddie-** But you're my fool and I love you.

**Loren**- Hey!

**Eddie**- What?

**Loren-** That's not nice!

**Eddie**- If this key I thy allow you into my penthouse without have to knock!

**Loren-** You're a goof . You know that?

**Eddie-** Maybe so, but I'm you're goof and no one else's.

**Loren-** Oh I almost forgot I love you too Rock Star!

**Eddie-** You almost forgot, come on.. I'm not that hard to forget am I?

**Loren**- Of course not, what on earth was I thinking!?

**Eddie**- I don't know!

**Loren-** I love you!

**Eddie-** I love you too!

**_Eddie looks and Loren after they hug and there's just that connection between the two of them. Eddie kisses Loren and she doesn't seem to mind at all. Eddie leads Loren over to the couch and they begin to kiss more. _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Eddie and Loren don't go any farther than kissing. They aren't ready for that next step yet.. They want to take their time. They've only just confessed their feelings for each other. Eddie's thoughts, Woah, how did I get so lucky to have a girl like Loren Tate walk into my life. I don't want to stop but I'm not ready and she's not ready. When the time is right the time is right. I can't help but fall in love with Loren each and every time I spend with her. She's nothing like Chloe. Loren is way better than Chloe, no one can compare to Loren and the way he feels about her. He's never felt this way with anyone that he cares about so much. He never wants to let Loren go. Eddie knew that Loren was the one the first time he laid eyes on her. He was with Chloe at the time, a woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He did love Chloe but he wasn't in love with her. There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. Being in love with someone is not wanting to let them go, spending every waking moment with them, and finishing each other's thoughts. Loving someone is like caring about them, but you can't see yourself being in love with them. Loren's thoughts, wow I never thought this could ever happen to me.. It's all happening so fast. Eddie is not like anyone I've ever met before. He's amazing, kind hearted, loving and not to mention a great kisser. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Eddie, growing old together and rocking in rocking chairs out in the country. But it's way too soon to be even thinking or talking about it. She knew she wanted her first time to be with Eddie, but she wasn't ready, and Eddie isn't quite ready even though he does have more experience. But it doesn't matter who has more experience it just matters that you love that person. I love my mom, but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Eddie.. This is what falling in love is like and Eddie told me to never fall in love because it hurts. Who would have ever thought that Eddie and I would be together? They just spend some time lying in each other's arms while still having those thoughts run through their heads. They finally fell asleep with Loren in Eddie's arms. Loren felt safe in his arms, nothing bad can come of it. Eddie loved holding Loren in his arms and falling asleep next to her. _**

**Eddie-** Hey, sleepy head!

**Loren- **Hey Eddie..

**Eddie- **How did you sleep?

**Loren- **Great! You?

**Eddie- **Good, I love watching you sleep you're so beautiful.

**Loren- **You was watching me sleep?

**Eddie- **Why yes I was and I don't regret it.

**Loren- **What am I going to do with you?

**Eddie- **I don't know! Is everything okay?

**Loren- **Everything is fine, why do you ask?

**Eddie- **You just look like you have something on your mind. Anything you'd like to share with me?

**Loren**- I was just thinking.

**Eddie- **About?

**Loren**- Us.

**Eddie- **Really why's that?

**Loren- **I've never felt this way about anyone Eddie and I just don't want to screw this up and lose you forever. I don't know if I can take that. I feel like I've lost my mom, I can't lose you too.. I love being with you. You make me feel so alive.

**Eddie- **Loren, you're not going to screw this up. If anything I feel like I'm going to screw this up. I don't want to hurt, you mean too much too me. And as for your mom you haven't lost her. She'll come around you'll see! I know she will. I love being with you too! It's like nothing else matters when I'm with you and we're the only 2 people left on the planet. Which I could get use too! I wouldn't have to worry about some other guy trying to take you away from me and we wouldn't have to worry about anything for the rest of our lives! You make so happy when I'm with you! When I'm not with you I can't help but think about you! You're always on my mind! You could have any guy you wanted and you chose me!

**Loren- **Aww, Eddie.. You could never hurt me. I'm flattered I mean so much to you! I'm not so sure my mom will come around. She wouldn't listen to me. I could get use to that you. Oh don't worry you would never lose me to some other guy. Eddie Duran are you jealous? I don't know how I got so lucky and you make me the happiest girl ever! You're all I think about Eddie, we have so much in common and we have this connection. Well, the same goes for you, you could have any girl you want and somehow you got stuck with me? I just feel like this is all a dream and when I wake up it never happened.

**Eddie-** I'm not jealous, just don't leave me for some other guy. I don't think my heart could take it.. I would hit rock bottom if I ever lost you! Promise me that you'll never leave me!? I didn't get stuck with you, I chose you.. There's a difference.. If I didn't want to be with you then we wouldn't be here. I chose you because you're the one I want and no one else. Believe me Loren, if this were a dream I'd never want to wake up from it. I'd want to spend the rest of my life dreaming about you and I. But Lo, this is no dream, this is real! :)

**Loren- **What about Chloe?

**Eddie- **Listen to me Loren, No No No there is no Chloe and I. She is outta my life. Destiny brought us together Loren Tate, and you can't mess with fate! :) I never ever want to lose you! I can't picture my life without you..

**_Eddie begins to think about how he wants to tell Loren how he wants to be with her, but he knows it too soon for any of that. He decides not to bring it up because he doesn't want to make it awkward or pressure her into doing something she's not ready for.. Eddie isn't willing to lose Loren, and if he brings this up it may be the end of Eddie and Loren as he knows it and that's the very last thing he wants. But if Loren brings it up then I guess I'll say something!_**

**_Loren begins to think about telling Eddie how she wants to be with him, but she can't because she doesn't want to ruin what they have. Loren can't lose Eddie she just can't she's already lost the one guy in her life, her dad Trent Tate, who walked out on her 14 years ago. It's bad enough that happened to her she can't handle it if Eddie walks out on her too.. Loren will be heart broken and will never love again. Loren knows she wants her first time to be with Eddie Duran, not Eddie Duran the Rock Star. She begins to think what id Eddie brings it up? Then I guess we'll have to talk about it! _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_There is this awkward silence going on Eddie wants to tell Loren that he wants to take that next step with her, but what if he ends up ruining things by going too fast. Eddie knows that they just started seeing each other and he doesn't want to scare her off by telling her this. Loren wants to tell Eddie she's ready but she's terrified because Eddie may not want too and she'll put herself out there for nothing. She could end up making a complete idiot of herself and chase Eddie back into Chloe's arms because let's be honest Chloe has experience and she doesn't. Loren wants to talk._**

**Loren- **Hey Eddie, can we talk?

**Eddie- **Sure what's up?

**Loren- **I've been thinking….

**Eddie- **About what?

**Loren- **Well, I don't know how to say this..

**Eddie- **Lo, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I promise it will be okay

**Loren- **It's just that..

**Eddie- **It's just that what? Come right out and say it.

**Loren- ****_*Here goes nothing she thinks to herself* *Takes a deep breath before speaking again_***** **Eddie, I'm ready….

**Eddie- **Woah, are you sure? Loren, I don't want you to regret it.

**Loren- **I knew it I scared you off. I should have kept my big trap shut. I should go.

**Eddie- **Loren, hold on just a second. You didn't scare me off there is no way you could ever do that. I want you to stay. There is nothing wrong with telling me this. It's good to let it out. I don't want you to drive yourself crazy. Anyways, I was going to tell you I wanted to take that next step, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for that and I didn't want to scare you off either. I just want your 1st time to be special just like you.

**Loren- **Do you mean that?

**Eddie**- Loren Tate, of course I mean that.. You know me better than that! You deserve the best.

**Loren-** I just feel like I'm going to lose you.

**Eddie- **Why would you say that?

**Loren- **Well, if I were to lose you if would be because I have no experience and I'm scare I'll chase you back into Chloe's bed. I'm just a girl from the valley who hasn't even graduated yet. And then I'll have lost you for forever. That is the last thing I want.

**Eddie- **Hold up Loren, there is no way I would go running back into Chloe's bed. I wouldn't even if she were the last person on earth. I would rather be alone for the rest of eternity than go back to Chloe. You're not a girl from the valley, you're Loren Tate. I hate it when people call you that it infuriates me. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself Valley Girl again. That is not who you are. You are very very mature for being 18 Loren. I don't care if we're 10 years apart, age can't change the way I feel about you. And you're graduating soon! You will never lose me. I won't let that happen. If anything I feel like I'd lose you because I'm this big Rock Star and I'm out of your league. I want you with me.

**Loren- **Eddie, when I look at you I see Eddie Duran NOT Eddie Duran the Rock Star. If anything I am the one who is out of your league Eddie. You're use to dating models and I'm just a normal senior in high school. You have high expectations and I feel like it's going to rip us apart. You're the first guys that I feel like I can be myself around. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not.

**Eddie- **Loren, there is no way you're out of my league. I know that you see me as Eddie Duran not as Eddie Duran, that's what attracted me to you besides other things! :) And it doesn't matter if I've dated models. You have to wait until you find what you're looking for. Better yet it will find you. You are not just a senior in high school, you're talented, amazing and so much more. You're everything I'm looking for in the woman I want to spend the rest of my life. You're wrong I don't have high expectations, I love being around you. If doesn't matter if we talk at all or I just hold you in my arms, being with you is the greatest thing in my life. I never ever want you to pretend to be something you're not. You're perfect just the way you are! When you and I come to an agreement when the time is right then we'll take it from there. You're very special to me and I don't want to want to lose you. I love you Loren Tate for ever and ever!

**Loren- **I don't want to lose you either! I love you Eddie Duran!

**Eddie- **I should take you home so you can talk to your mom. You need to get everything out in the open!

**Loren**- I guess you're right. But I don't wanna leave here. I love spending all day in your arms. Almost as much as you love holding me in your arms I'm sure!

**Eddie- **Believe me, If I had my way you'd never leave. I love holding you in my arms, I never want to let go! I can't stop thinking about you when I'm not with you! But I gotta take you home, as much as I don't want to! But it's the right thing to do. I love you! I just can't stop saying that!

**Loren- **Aww, you're such a softie Eddie Duran! I love you too! I can't believe this is my life. You're amazing just the way you are!

**Eddie- **Come on let's get you home beautiful and if you need anything don't be afraid to call or come over!

**Loren- **Thanks, but Ahh I just remembered I drove here so you don't have to take me home.

**Eddie- **Well, let me take you home. That's more time I'll get to spend with you!

**_Eddie and Loren head to Loren's house so she can talk to her mom and maybe they'll get somewhere this time. Let's hope. Loren is hoping maybe she can knock some sense into her!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Eddie dropped Loren off at her house. Remember she left her car at Eddie's so if she needed to get back to his place then she was out luck. That is if Loren and her mom got into and she wouldn't listen to anything that Loren had to say. _**

**Eddie- **Do you want me to stay?

**Loren- **No, I'm hoping we can figure things out.

**Eddie- **Alright, call me if you need me to come get you seeing as you left your car at my place!

**Loren- **Hey now, you told me too Eddie!

**Eddie- **I know, but call me if you need me to come get you. I don't want you hitch hiking!

**Loren- **Thanks Eddie, I will. I love you Rock Star.

**Eddie**- I love you Loren Tate.

**_Loren enters the house after Eddie leaves. Nora is sitting in the living room on the phone of course. Loren was thinking it's probably Don Masters, of course it is who else it would be! Just thinking about the engagement made Loren sick. Nora finally gets off the phone with Don._**

**Nora- **Oh Hi Sweetie! I didn't hear you come in.

**Loren-** Of course you didn't.

**Nora- **Loren come on.. Don't do this.

**Loren**- I wouldn't be back here if it weren't for Eddie he is the one who told me to come talk to you. I wasn't so sure if I should as seeing you won't listen to a word I'm saying. I shouldn't have come.

**Nora- **Loren, wait…

**Loren- **No, I can't do this.

**_Eddie stops at MK to talk to Papa Max. Eddie doesn't find his dad down stairs at the club so he heads up stairs to Max's apartment! Eddie gets up there and hears Max working on a song. Eddie thinks to himself that it's been way too long since he's heard his dad write and song. Eddie finally felt his life was going into the direction it should. Eddie let's his dad finish before entering._**

**Eddie- **Hey Pops!

**Max- **Hey Eddie!

**Eddie**- What are you doing?

**Max- **Oh nothing!

**Eddie**- You were working on some music weren't you!

**Max- **So what if I was?

**Eddie- **I'm glad! :) I'm finally starting to feel like my life is going in the direction that it should.

**Max-** Oh why is that?

**Eddie- **Oh no reason!

**Max- **Does this have to do with a certain girl!?

**Eddie- **What if it does?

**Max- **It better not be Chloe, is it?

**Eddie- **Of course not.. I would never go back there. It's Loren Tate. Dad, she makes me a better person when she's around. When I'm not with her I'm thinking about her. I just want to spend every waking moment with Loren. She's not like anyone else. Loren and I have this connection. No one else seems to understand me besides Loren and you of course. Loren and I are so much alike, it's unbelievable! I can't picture my life without her. If I lost her I don't know what I'd do! Dad, I know this may sound selfish but Loren Tate is the one. I know I haven't known her as long as I should, but she's the one.

**Max- **Okay good, it's not Chloe. I was hoping you'd say Ms. Tate. I understand where you're coming from Eddie. I had that special connection that you have with Loren with your mother. Eddie, I knew that the 1st time I laid eyes on your mother she was the one. Eddie your and Loren's relationship reminds me of what your mother and I had. When you find something that special don't let it go. Don't let Loren go! Hold on to her forever and ever. It's like you can't, eat, sleep, breathe kind of feeling. I like Loren, she's good for you.. Once you have her don't let her go son.. Love like this only comes around once!

**Eddie- **I don't plan on letting her go! Not ever! I love her. It is the I can't eat, sleep, breathe kind of feeling. I've never felt this way with anyone, not even with Chloe.

**Max- **Where is Loren anyways?

**Eddie- **Oh she's at home talking to Nora…

**Max-**Uh-oh..

**Eddie**- I told Loren she needed to talk to her mom.. She needs to let her know how she feels about this whole thing. You certainly did with me and Chloe. I wish I would have listened to you. But we all have to learn from our mistakes. I won't be making that one again! I told Loren if she needed me to come get her I would. I gave her a key to my place.

**Max- **Why did you drive her? And you gave her a key?

**Eddie**- I drove her, because I wasn't ready to let her go. Yes, I gave her a key that way she didn't have to knock and she could just come right in.

**Max**- I've never seen you like this.. Don't you think you're going too fast with Loren?

**Eddie-** Dad, I love her. It's not like I asked Loren to marry me. I gave her a key.. A key not an engagement ring. It's just a key!

**Max- **Okay I guess you're right.. Don't hurt her Ed! She's too special!

**Eddie- **I won't Dad! She's is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with! I know she's special! She's changed my life for the better! I would rather die than hurt her. I hope to have a love as great as you did with mom with Loren.. She's the one Pop!

**_Eddie doesn't know Loren is at MK listening to Eddie's conversation with Max. It's not like she meant to. She can't believe her ears…_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Eddie is still going on about how he loves Loren and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Eddie doesn't know that Loren is listening to the conversation that he is having with Max. Loren's thoughts are is this a dream? Is this really happening? This is all happening so fast. Eddie says he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.. I love Eddie I really do. Loren couldn't believe it. What should I do? Should I leave? Wait I have nowhere to go. I'll just wait until they finish this conversation that I knew nothing about. _**

**Eddie- **Well thanks Pop for listening.

**Max- **Anytime and remember what I said!

**Eddie- **Oh I will.

**_Loren enters the room where Max and Eddie are! They didn't know that she knew what they were talking about because she overheard their conversation. She didn't mean to she really didn't. It was an accident. Should she tell Eddie what she heard? Honesty and trust the major foundation of a relationship and of course love! Max sees Loren!_**

**Max- **Hey Loren!

**Max- **Hey Mr. Duran!

**Max- **Now Mr. Duran is my father call me Max.

**Loren- **Sorry.

**Max- **I'll leave you two alone.

**Eddie- **Thanks Pop!

**Max- **Anytime. Bye Loren.

**Loren- **Bye Mr. D…- Max

**_Now it's just Eddie and Loren in the room in MK by themselves. Max headed up stairs to his apartment to give them some space to talk._**

**Eddie- **Loren Tate!

**Loren- **Eddie Duran!

**Eddie- **How did everything go?

**Loren**- Ahh, I don't wanna talk about it.

**Eddie- **Are you sure?

**Loren- **Yes, Eddie please just take me home.

**Eddie- **Home?

**Loren- **Your house, silly!

**Eddie- **Okay!

**_Eddie and Loren are finally back at Eddie's penthouse. Eddie can tell Loren has something on her mind that is troubling her. Eddie doesn't want to bother her. But Eddie has something on his mind too. He can't get over the fact that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Loren. He loved her. Eddie loved everything about her, and there was nothing he didn't like. Loren keeps on thinking that she needs to come clean with Eddie about accidentally overhearing Max & his conversation. But before Loren could say anything. Eddie begins to speak._**

**Eddie- **Loren, is everything okay? Something seems to be bothering you.

**Loren- **I could ask you the same thing.

**Eddie- **Now, that's not fair. I know there is something wrong. I can tell by the look on your face. Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm so sorry..

**Loren- **Eddie, look I love you and I can't get enough of spending time with you. There are times when we're moving way too fast. This is my first relationship and I don't want to screw this up. Let's just take it one step at a time. I'm not ready to get married. I'm not even done with high school, let alone ready to get married.

**Eddie- ****_*did Eddie just hear her right? Did she say the word marriage? Eddie must have been hearing things or he was going crazy_***** **you over heard didn't you?

**Loren-**Yes, I did. It was a complete accident I didn't mean to I swear. I saw you talking to your dad and I didn't want to interrupt and then I heard you say the word marriage.

**Eddie- **Listen, Loren I love you and I can picture myself spending the rest of my life with you. I do want to marry you, but its way too soon for that. I'm not saying let's get married right now, but in the future. In a few years when everything is the way it should be. When the time is right I will knock your socks off Loren Tate!

**Loren- **Gosh, you scared me Eddie.. I'm way too young to be thinking about marriage. I never thought I would ever get the chance to be your girlfriend. It's like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and it isn't real. Well it would be more of a nightmare. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you Eddie. In a few years if things do work out between us I can see us getting engaged, but not right now.

**Eddie- **Hold up, there will be no if things work out between us, because they will.. I'm never letting you go not now not ever! And it's not a dream, this is real. We are in the flesh and I can feel the touch of your lips on mine! I love you! You are the only one for me Loren Tate!

**Loren- **Aww, aren't you sweet! I love you too Eddie Duran!

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Eddie and Loren are back at Eddie's penthouse. Eddie and Loren head over to the couch. Loren still can't believe what just happened.. Eddie Duran says she wants to spend the rest of his life with me? I just can't believe it. I never thought Eddie Duran would notice little ole plain Jane, Loren Tate. But he did. If it weren't for my mom, Mel and Max Duran then I wouldn't be where I am today.. This is unbelievable it feels like a dream, someone pinch me please. Eddie begins to think about what just happened and the fact that he finally found the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He wants a love like his parents did, he didn't have that with Chloe there was no way, but he did with the beautiful and talented Loren Tate. Eddie knows that his mom would love Loren like she was one of her own. Now if Eddie were with Chloe, the two of them would be butting heads. Eddie doesn't know what he even saw in Chloe Carter. While holding the woman he loves in his arms Eddie begins to think about his mom and one of the last times they spoke._**

**Eddie****_-_**I'm so nervous, I'm not like you and Dad.

**Katy- **Eddie, listen you're going to be great. I want you to promise me that you'll never lose who are. Stay true to yourself Eddie.

**Eddie- **Mom, you don't have to worry.. I'm fine.

**Katy- **No you're not, what is it Eddie?

**Eddie- **It's just that I hope to have a love like yours and dad's someday.

**Katy- **Eddie, the right girl will come along you just need to be patient until she arrives. I can see you having a love like I have with your dad.I knew I loved your dad from the first time I set my eyes on him.

**Eddie- **You really think so!?

**Katy- **Yes, I do son. I picture the love of your life the woman you'll spend the rest of your life with to be a down to earth, beautiful, smart, talented, kind, loving, caring, and sweet and a great musician. I strongly believe that the woman you're meant to spend the rest of your life with will be someone you'll have a connection with that you don't have with anyone else.

**Eddie- **I hope so Mom. I guess its show time!

**Katy- **Good Luck Eddie and remember I love you!

**Eddie**- I love you too Mom.

**_Eddie realizes that what his mom said is true all of. Loren is everything my mom said she would be and more. I never imagined I'd find someone like Loren Tate, but I did and I'll never let her go. Not now not ever. I can't picture my life with anyone but Loren. I remember the 1_****_st_****_ time I saw Loren, I knew there was something between us I just didn't know what. Eddie decides maybe he should say something to Loren since neither of them said one word since they got back to the penthouse._**

**Eddie- **Loren, is everything alright?

**Loren- **Yeah, why do you ask?

**Eddie- **You're just really quiet and that's not like you. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?

**Loren- **Yeah, I'm positive.

**Eddie- **I don't think so, I've gotten to know you pretty well Loren Tate and I can tell there is something wrong? Did I do or say something to upset you?

**Loren- **Alright, maybe there is. But no you didn't Eddie; you could never do or say anything to upset me.

**Eddie- **Well, then what's bothering you? Come on you can tell me.. I'm here to listen.

**Loren- **Are you sure you're not going to walk out that door?

**Eddie- **Never, now tell me what's wrong Loren?

**Loren- **I just got to thinking what if you walk out that door like my dad did. It tore me apart when he left. It's like I did something wrong. He didn't love me, I wasn't good enough. I love you so much Eddie that it hurts. It hurts to think that you could walk out on me too and never look back. I don't think I could take it if you left me too.**_*Before Loren could finish Eddie interrupts her*_**

**Eddie- **Listen Loren, I will NEVER ever walk out that door. Never say that again. You are good enough. Your father may not have cared but I do. I care about you more than life itself. One day I'm scared you're going to walk out that door Loren Tate and I don't think I'd be able to live my life without you. The thought of losing you is unbearable. I remember my mom telling me that one day the woman I am meant to spend the rest of my life with will come I just have to be patient. Then my mom proceeded to tell me what this woman would be like and she also said that we would have this connection, which I wouldn't have with anyone else. Loren, I remember the 1st time I saw you there was something between us I just didn't know it would be this. I want you in my life Loren Tate. I'm never walking out on you. Just don't walk out on me, okay? I love you Ms. Loren Tate!

**Loren- **Are you sure now? I never thought this would be happening to me. You are the greatest thing in my life Eddie Duran. You love me for me and you're not trying to change who I am. What about Chloe? You say that you won't walk out on me now, but what about 6 months from now? I would never walk out on you Eddie, I never want to leave you when I'm with you. I just want to stay like this for forever. I don't want to end up like my mom single and alone. I can't handle that Eddie. I love you Mr. Duran!

**Eddie- **Loren listen, 6 months from now my feelings wouldn't change the way I feel about you. I want you with me always. I'm scared you're going to get tired of living in the spotlight and walk is no Chloe and I. I never want to see her again. I sure as hell wouldn't be running back to her, I promise you that Loren. I want you now, always and forever and nothing can change that. You'll never have to worry about being like your mom because I'm not going to leave you like your dad did. Anyways who knows she could be getting married.. Are we okay?

**Loren**- Yes, but Eddie I don't want my mom to marry Don Masters. She may thinks she's happy now but what about 5 months from now, he could end up walking out on her like my dad did. She won't be able to handle that. I don't want to see her get hurt.

**Eddie- **If that does happen she'll have you, me and everyone else who loves her to support her. I'm hoping it doesn't happen but if it comes to that she'll learn from that mistake and it will make her stronger.

**Loren**- I see your point. Tomorrow I'll go home and talk to her. I don't wanna leave right now I'm too comfy and I don't wanna leave you always know what to do Eddie.

**Eddie- **Good, because I don't want you to leave either. I love holding you in my arms Loren Tate, it never gets old. I'm just that good! How about we watch a movie?

**Loren**- Good idea!

**Eddie- **Which one?

**Loren- **Well, I'm gonna have to go with Dirty Dancing!

**Eddie- **Alright, I'll go make some popcorn and you get put the movie in. Can you handle that?

**Loren- **What are you trying to say?

**Eddie- **It's just that..

**Loren- **It's just that what? Now I'm not going to let you get up..

**_Eddie is too quick and hurries into the kitchen to make popcorn, while Loren puts in Dirty Dancing. Eddie and Loren end the night in each other's arms watching Dirty Dancing!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Eddie and Loren wake up in each other's arms after watching Dirty Dancing together. It doesn't matter if they are out at dinner or just staying inside watching movies together, they just love being with each other. But it was time for Loren to go back home and talk to her mom about everything that has been going on. So Eddie drives Loren and before she gets out of Eddie's car he stops her._**

**Eddie-** I had a great time with you! I know you guys will work everything out. I'll talk to you later beautiful!

**Loren-** Aww Eddie, I had an amazing time with you. When I'm with you I just forget about the whole world and what's going on around me. I'm sure you're right about my mom. I'll call you when this over. I miss you already!

**Eddie- **How can you miss me already you haven't even gotten out of the car yet?

**Loren**- I don't want to do this. Can we just go back to last night?

**Eddie-** Loren, as much I as I would love to we can't. You need to talk to your mom about this, it's been put off long enough, it's time for you to tell her how you'll feel.

**Loren-** You're right, but what if she doesn't like it, what am I going to do then?

**Eddie-** Listen, if it comes to that we'll take care of it then. Now go Loren! I love you!

**Loren**- I love you too!

**_Eddie drives off and Loren enters the house to talk to her mom. Loren doesn't see Nora around so she thinks that Nora is probably at Don's place. Nora walks out to see Loren sitting at the kitchen table._**

**Nora- **Hey sweetie!

**Loren-** Hi mom.

**Nora- **How was your night?

**Loren**- Good, you?

**Nora**- Fine.

**Loren-** Mom, we need to talk.

**Nora-** Oh no, what's wrong? Did Eddie do something?

**Loren-** No calm down Eddie didn't do anything.

**Nora-** Alright, you scared me there for a second. Let's go over to the couch where we can get comfortable.

**Loren-** Alright.

**Nora-** You go sit down I'm going to go get some coffee do you want anything sweetie?

**_Awhile at the MK club Eddie stops by to see Max. But Eddie doesn't see Max so he decides to go upstairs to see if his dad is there. Eddie makes his way up there only to find Max's place empty. So Eddie decides to wait for Max to show up, anyways he has time since Loren hasn't called him yet. Just then Max walks in._**

**Eddie**- Hey Pops!

**Max-** Hey Ed.

**Eddie**- Are you okay? I just thought I'd stop by. I just dropped Loren off at her house so she could talk to Nora about how she's feeling about this whole engagement thing.

**Max**- Oh, I'm okay. Well it's probably a good thing that Loren is getting this all out in the open.

**Eddie-** Pop, I know you, what's wrong? Don't say nothing I know you better than anyone.

**Max**- It's just that…

**Eddie-** It's just that what?

**Max-** Nora is making the biggest mistake of her life. I agree with Loren on this.

**Eddie-** But it's not your life Pop.

**Max-** I know, I just don't want to see her get hurt, you know?

**Eddie-** I know what you mean. I don't want to see Loren get hurt. That will kill me Pop.

**Max-** Well, I'm always going to be there for Nora no matter what.

**Eddie-** Well Pop, it looks like the Tate women have the Duran's in their corner. You're falling for Nora aren't you?

**Max**- What are you talking about? No way.

**Eddie-** Pop I see the way you look at her.

**_Meanwhile, Nora joins Loren in the living room on the couch with her coffee in hand. Loren's not sure how to begin this conversation. She just decides to go for it._**

**Loren-** Mom, I want you to be happy and if Don makes you happy then so be it.

**Nora-** Thanks sweetie, there's something else isn't there.

**Loren**- Well, I still don't like the guy, I don't think I can ever bring myself to accept him in my life. I'm sorry but that's the way I feel. I support you in whatever you decide. But I honestly think someone like Max Duran can make you happier than you'll ever be.

**Nora**- Loren, I'm fine with that but I love Don. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about him. I'm glad to have you in my corner. But someone like Max, come on Lo.. No way.

**Loren**- Or better yet Max Duran himself. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. He loves you Mom.

**_Right then Don walked out of Nora's bedroom. Don had read what Loren had just said and is speechless. Loren says nothing more and heads into her room to call Eddie._**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Once Loren gets into her rooms and immediately calls Eddie to tell him what happened. But before she did that she heard yelling, no it was more like screaming out in the other room. Don and Nora were fighting. Loren decides to let them get it all out in the open. Loren calls Eddie._**

**Eddie-** Hey beautiful!

**Loren**- Hey…

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren-** Ah nothing.

**Eddie**- I can tell something is wrong Loren, just tell me.

**Loren**- No, nothing is wrong Eddie, just drop it.

**Eddie-** No Loren, I'm not going to just drop it. I know something is wrong it's in your voice.

**Meanwhile back in the living room Don and Nora are still at each other's throats. Don is taking this way too seriously. Nora knows that Loren didn't mean it but Don won't drop it.**

**Don-** I can't believe this, you've been fooling around with Max Duran of all people. How could you?

**Nora-** WHAT? I didn't fool around with Max behind your back.

**Don-** Why did Loren say what she said then?

**Nora-** Loren, still doesn't like the idea of us getting married. She said she's going to support me and that she just wants me to be happy. But she also said that I belong with someone like Max.

**Don-** I feel like she is never going to come around.

**Nora-** She will, it's just going to take time she's not use to this.

**Don-** We don't have that kind of time Nora.

**Nora-** Don, I'm waiting until Loren is on board with this all the way.

**Don-** Admit it Nora, you don't want to marry me?

**Nora-** If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have said yes would I?

**Don-** What Loren said just got to me, I guess you're right. What about Loren saying she sees the way you two look at each other?

**Nora- **Max, is someone I can talk too. With Loren and Eddie being together, I just worry for her safety and Max just reassures me that nothing is going to happen and that she'll be safe with Eddie. I don't want my baby to get hurt she's the only thing I have. I would hate to see her hurt. I would have to go all Momma Bear on Mr. Rockstar.

**Don**- That's understandable. I'm sure Eddie would never do anything to hurt Loren. She's a great girl and anyone who hurts her would have to be crazy and stupid. Loren isn't all you have. You have me Nora I'm not going anywhere not now not ever.

**_Back in Loren's room she is still on the phone with Eddie. Eddie's not going to drop this she knows that. But she doesn't want to talk about what happen. She wishes she could just forget what had happened back in the living room ten minutes ago. But she'll never be able to forget, Don probably thinks Loren is a cold heartless, unloving person for what she said about him._**

**Eddie- **Loren, just tell me.

**Loren**- Eddie.. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget about what happened.

**Eddie**- See, I knew something was wrong. What's going on? Did something happen with Nora?

**Loren**- No, it's not that.

**Eddie**- Then what happened?

**Loren-** I was talking to my mom, I thought we were alone but I didn't know that we weren't. I was telling my mom that I thought Don didn't deserve her and that she deserved to be with someone like Max, and then I proceeded to say no better yet Max Duran himself. I said I see the way he looks at you and the way he looks at you. Little did I know Don was standing right there and heard I don't know how much of it.

**Eddie-****_ *Laughs* _**I'm sorry but that's funny.

**Loren- **I don't find this funny, I feel like a terrible person.

**Eddie-** Lo, you were just stating your own opinion, there is nothing wrong with that. But seriously my dad and Nora?

**Loren-** Yes, come on. Can't you see the way they look at each other? It's like they are the only two people in the room.

**Eddie-** I have to admit ever since my dad met Nora he has been happier than I've ever in him since my mom died. Oh you mean, like how we look at each other when were in a room together?

**Loren-** Seriously?

**Eddie-** Okay, they probably don't look at each other the way we look at each other.

**Loren-** And why is that?

**Eddie-** Because when I look at you Loren, I just want to run to you, pick you up and never ever let you go. I want to take you away and keep you all to myself. When I also look at you I just want to… Wait never mind forget about it. I never want to let you go when you say you have to leave. I feel like part of my heart is broken when you leave. But when I see you it's like everything is okay and nothing can go wrong. I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean ever since I was nine I went all in with my heart and soul. I didn't care if we were the last two people on earth. But then I got my heart broken and it hurt more than I ever could imagine. That is when you walked into my life Loren. My life hasn't been the same since and I don't regret one second of it. I can't picture my life without you. Life without you is like not being able to breathe and it hurts. You're the love of my life Lo.

**Loren-** Oh Eddie, aren't you sweet? Ever since you came into my life it hasn't been the same. I can't pictures life without you. I love you Eddie. But what did you mean when you look at me you want to what? Come on Eddie tell me.

**Eddie**- I'll tell you when I see you in person.

**Loren-** What do you mean?

**Eddie**- I'm going to swing by and pick you up so we can finish this conversation. I want see you! :)

**Loren-** Alright!

**_Loren goes out into the living room to wait for Eddie to come and pick her up so they can finish what they were talking about. She keeps on thinking what could this be that Eddie couldn't tell me over the phone? He wasn't going to break up with me was he? Loren tells her mom she's going to Eddie for the night. Eddie picks Loren and they are now at this place. Eddie leads Loren over to the couch._**

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren**- It's nothing.

**Eddie-** Loren, tell me. It's okay.

**Loren-** It's just…

**Eddie-** It's just what Loren?

**Loren-** I kept on thinking what you could possibly have to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone.

**_Eddie begins to kiss Loren, like he's never kissed her before. Loren doesn't know what's gotten into him. Don't get her wrong she's enjoying this side of Eddie. But he doesn't finish the conversation so there must be something wrong._**

**Loren-** Eddie, wait!

**Eddie-** What is it?

**Loren-** I was trying to have a serious conversation and you just start kissing me like you've never done before. I can't help but think something is wrong.

**Eddie-** Alright, let's finish this.

**Loren-** Are you sure?

**Eddie-** Yes, I'm sure.

**Loren-** It's just that I couldn't help but think that you were going to end things between us because you wouldn't tell me what we needed to talk about over the phone.

**Eddie-** Lo, I'm not breaking up with you. If I were going to break up with you I wouldn't have poured my heart out to you and I wouldn't have kissed you that way, would I?

**Loren-** I guess..

**Eddie-** Loren, I mean it. I'm not breaking up with you okay? Not now not ever.

**Loren-** Okay…

**Eddie-** Do you still want to finish the conversation?

**Loren-** Yes, this is bothering me. Just tell me..

**Eddie-** Okay, the reason I didn't want to tell you this over the phone is because I wanted to tell you in person. Remember when I said when I look at you I just want to?

**Loren-** Yes, why?

**Eddie-** It's just that I want to pick you up and take you to the bedroom and take that next step. But you're not ready.

**Loren-** Who said I wasn't ready Eddie?

**Eddie**- No one it's just the look on your face says to me that you're not ready.

**Loren-** When I look at you, it doesn't matter where we are I just want to rip your clothes off and take the next step. And have my first time be with the man that I love.

**Eddie-** We discussed this earlier today. We decided that we would wait, and that your first time would be perfect.

**Loren**- Eddie, I know. But I'm ready. I don't want to wait any longer. I feel so close to you in every other way besides this way. I don't want to lose you.

**Eddie**- Loren, you're not going to lose me. If you're not ready we can wait, it's no hurry.

**Loren- ****_*begins to cry*_** I-I want this Eddie, I really do.

**Eddie****_- *Looks her_***** **Please don't cry Loren.

**Loren-** I'm throwing myself at you and you don't want me.

**Eddie-** That is not true, I want you so bad but I have to tell myself I can't take advantage of you. It's not fair to either of us.

**Loren-** You wouldn't be taking advantage of me Eddie.. I want this

**_Before Eddie could open his mouth, Loren decides it's time to take action. She walks over to Eddie who is sitting on the piano bench. Loren looks at him with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and kisses Eddie like they've never kissed before. Eddie doesn't stop this, he wants this so bad. Loren thinks to herself, wow, this is actually happening. I didn't think I'd have the guts to do this. But he seems to be enjoying this. I don't want this to stop.. Tonight is the night. Not tomorrow, month or a year from now tonight is the night she is going to be with Eddie the way she hasn't been with. She knows that Eddie loves her and would never to anything to hurt her. Loren and Eddie continue to make out on the piano bench…_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Eddie and Loren are still on the piano bench kissing, neither one of them wants to puts. Out of the blue Eddie leads Loren to the couch where they continue to kiss each other more passionately as they get deeper, deeper and deeper into doing this. Eddie's thinking is this honestly happening right now? I told myself I would make her first time special, a night she won't forget. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Loren's thinking wow, I can't believe he hasn't stopped yet, maybe he doesn't want to stop. Before Loren could finish her thought. Eddie stops kissing her. Even though he doesn't want to stop he needs to make this a night Ms. Loren Tate will never forget._**

**Loren- **What? Did I do something wrong?

**Eddie**- No, I got remembered something.

**Loren-** Yeah, what would that be?

**Eddie**- I left my song book at Jake's office.

**Loren**- Uh-oh.

**Eddie-** Could you run to the office and get it for me and pick up some chocolate milk on the way back home?

**Loren-** Ah, Home?

**Eddie-** I mean back to my place, it's just that you're always over here and it's like you practically live here now.

**Loren-** Oh…

**Eddie-** So can you go get it for me please, Love?

**Loren**- Yeah, I can.. You owe me..

**Eddie-** Oh Alright, I love you beautiful

**Loren**- I love you too!

**Eddie-** Bye

**Loren-** Be back in a jiffy!

**_Eddie kisses Loren good bye. Once she's out of the penthouse, he brings his keys and runs out the door because he's damn well determined to make this a night his love will never forget. He told her that he'd make this a special night for her and that's exactly what he's doing. Eddie goes and gets red rose petals, sparkling apple cider, candles. Apparently Eddie doesn't have enough of those.. Loren gets to Jake's office and see Eddie's song book. But she notices something going on in Jake's office, it's Steven and Kelly going at it. Loren gets the song book and leaves the two of them and heads back to Eddie's penthouse. On Loren's way back she hears "One Day At A Time". Eddie never told her that it was out on the radio, boy was he going to get it when she got back. Loren stops at the store to get Eddie's request for chocolate milk, which she can't see why he'd want chocolate milk in the morning. Eddie's more of an orange juice kind of guy. Oh Boy things are getting serious between us, she thought to herself, she knew he's juice person and not milk. She felt like a stalker. Meanwhile back at Eddie's place he has everything set into place. Candles, roses, the sparkling cider on ice with two wine glasses placed next to it. All Eddie had to do was wait for Loren to walk through that door. It would be the greatest night of their lives, one that they'll never forget. He hears the keys rattling out in the hall. He thought to himself, this is it Eddie. But why was he was nervous, it's not like it was his first time or anything. Well, it was his first time making love, all the other times it was just meaningless sex. Loren opens the door and her eyes widen while smiling. Eddie knew he had hit the jack pot!_**

**Loren- **What is all this?

**Eddie**- Well, I promised you that this would be a night you'd never forget and I meant it.

**Loren-** So you didn't really want chocolate milk?

**Eddie-** Oh no, it was a way to get you out while I set my plan in motion.

**Loren-** I see.

**Eddie**- Do you like it?

**Loren**-…

**Eddie-** You hate it, I knew it. The look on your face explains it.

**Loren- **No Eddie, I don't hate it I love it. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. This is going to be a night that I will never forget. I'm finally going to be with you in a way that I've never been with anyone.

**Eddie**- Well, if it's not that, what's wrong?

**Loren**- It's just that I was thinking that you weren't a chocolate kind of guy. And I knew that you like orange juice in the morning. I felt a stalker knowing that.

**Eddie**- Loren, it's okay, you're my girl. You're supposed to know these things about me.

**Loren-** Really? You're not mad?

**Eddie-** Of course not, I'm not mad why would I be? So you like your surprise?

**Loren**- Alright, no I don't like it I love it . It's going to be a great night..

**_Eddie and Loren start where the left off before Eddie decided to make them stop. The two of them are really getting deeper and deeper into this. Once again, Eddie stops._**

**Eddie- **Wait, do you want some sparkling cider?

**Loren-** No **_*shaking her head*_**

**Eddie**- Are you sure you want to do this because we can stop.

**Loren-** Eddie, yes I want to do this. Now will you just shut up and kiss me?

**_Loren pulls Eddie back down and the continue to kiss more passionately than the last kiss. Loren takes of Eddie's shirt and he unbuttons her shirt. Eddie's hands are all sweaty, he's really nervous about this. It Loren's first time and it's the first time he's actually making love to the woman he truly loves. After that thought Eddie, Loren and Eddie head to the bedroom. Loren has her legs around Eddie's waist and it is dark so they can't see a thing. They get to Eddie's bedroom. Loren had been in there before, but this time it was different. It was special to her. Loren was thinking I'm in Eddie's bedroom and we're going through with this. I'm taking the next step with Eddie, not Eddie Duran the Rockstar. One last time Eddie makes sure that Loren wants to go through with because if she's not ready he'll understand. Loren answers Eddie by kissing him like he's never been kissed. Loren fell asleep Eddie goes out to get his song book and heads back to the bed where he's true love lay asleep in his bed. There Eddie sits in bed next to Loren writing a song, he's inspired. After that Eddie falls asleep next to his one true love. He knew this was right, he knew his mom was right about having a connection with the woman he was meant to be with. _**

**_The next morning Eddie wakes up with his love in his arms. He just sits there watching her sleep. She looked like sleeping beauty he thought to himself. Last night was amazing; I just hope she doesn't regret it. Loren finally wakes up to Eddie staring at her with his soulful gentle eyes._**

**Eddie- **Hey sleepyhead!

**Loren- **Hey Eddie**_*Kisses him*_**

**Eddie**- How did you sleep?

**Loren- **Great, I slept like a baby. You?

**Eddie- **Just great, because I woke up with you next to me in my arms. Do you regret it?

**Loren- **Do I regret what?

**Eddie- **You know last night?

**Loren- O**f course not, why would you think that Eddie?

**Eddie- **I was just scared that I wouldn't be good enough and that last night wasn't everything you hoped it would be.

**Loren- **Listen, last night was incredible. It's a night I'll never forget. I've always dreamt about this night and it was amazing. But last night was so much more. I never expected anything that you did last night. I'm glad it was with you. Do you regret it?

**Eddie- **No way, I don't regret it. It was the greatest night of my life. I made love to the woman I love for the first time. Last night was special, I'm glad it was with you. I love you Lo.

**Loren-** Aww, are you blushing? I love you too!

**Eddie- **No, I don't know what you're talking about!

**Loren- **Sure you don't.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

**Eddie- **Alright, oh you look good in my shirt.

**Loren- **Is that so?

**Eddie**- You look way better than I do and I'm pretty damn sexy.

**Loren- **Haha, you're too cute! This one of the many reasons why I love you!

**Eddie- **It is?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Loren is in the bathroom in Eddie's shirt. She still can't believe it actually happened. Something that she's been waiting for a long time. She knows Eddie said he didn't regret it but she still can't help but think that he does. After all, he has had more experience in the bedroom than she has. It was only her first time and it was everything she dreamed of and more. Meanwhile, Eddie is laying in the bed reading the song that he has written while watching his beautiful angel asleep next to him. Eddie starts to think that Loren has regretted their time together last night. Loren walks out of the bathroom all quiet, Eddie knows something is up but doesn't want to pressure her. Loren finds all of her clothing and proceeds to get dressed without saying a word. Eddie begins to wonder what is going on? This doesn't seem right to him_**.

**Eddie-** Loren, what is wrong?

**Loren**- What do you mean?

**Eddie-** Something just seems off. You come out of the bathroom without saying a word and start to get dressed.. I can't help but think something is wrong.

**Loren-** It's just that I should be getting home.

**Eddie-** It's more than that, what are you thinking?

**Loren-** It's nothing.

**Eddie**- Lo, come here and sit down. Tell me what's going on. It's okay. I'm here to listen.

**Loren-** It's just I still can't help but think that you regret what happened last night.

**Eddie**- Lo, we just went over this. There is no way that I would ever regret being as close as I was with you last night. It's something that I've been wanting for so long but I wanted to wait until you were ready and I wanted it to be perfect, a night that you'd never forget. You don't regret it do you?

**Loren**-…

**Eddie-** Lo, come on be honest I can handle it. I need to know. This is killing me.

**Loren-** Of course I don't regret it, last night was everything I dreamed of it being and more. I couldn't ask for anything better than that. I never thought this would be happening especially with you?

**Eddie-** Why do you say that?

**Loren-** Because I'm just a girl from the valley who is still in high school and I'm known as the girl who won your song writing contest. Otherwise you would have never known who I was if I didn't win the contest. I tweeted you lyrics but it's not like it mattered.

**Eddie-** Loren of course it mattered, those lyrics was something I've never heard before in my life. They spoke to me. I am glad you came into my life. If you do regret it I'll never be able to forgive myself. We could have waited until you were ready.

**Loren-** Eddie, I don't regret our night together last night. It was something magical and I've waited so long for this night. There is no way that I could regret it. I know you would have waited if I weren't ready, but I was ready. There would be no reason to blame yourself if I wasn't ready and we went took it to the next level. It would be my fault because I led you on and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening.

**Eddie-** Last night was perfect; it's a night I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. I love you!

**Loren-** Last night was perfect wasn't it?

**Eddie-** Yes, it was.

**Loren-** I better get going. I've spent enough time here. I gotta go face the music. Bye, I love you.

**Eddie-** Wait!

**Loren-** What!?

**Eddie**- Let me walk you to the door!

**Loren-** Alright. I must get going now.

**Eddie-** I don't want you to.

**Loren-** I know but I have to.

**Eddie-** Call me when you're done speaking to your mom.

**Loren-** Okay!

**Eddie-** Wait.

**Loren-**Yes!

**Eddie-** Come here!

**Loren-** Why?

**Eddie-** I didn't get my goodbye kiss.

**Loren-** Oh is that so?

**Eddie-** Yes, you can't leave me hanging.

**_Loren slowly over to Eddie to give him his good bye kiss. Loren was thinking exactly what is a goodbye kiss? What is so different from a regular kiss? Eddie pulls her close to him and kisses her goodbye. The goodbye kissed lasted 5 minutes, they were getting deeper deeper into this kiss, but Loren broke away from Eddie before they could take it any further. She knew that if she didn't pull herself away now, even though she didn't want to they would end up right back in the bedroom. _**

**Loren-** I really gotta go

**Eddie- ****_*Kisses her neck*_** Really?

**Loren-** Yes, I have to. I'll call you later.

**Eddie-** Oh okay. **_*Pulls Loren closer to him and puts his hands around her waist*_**

**Loren-** What do you think you're doing?

**Eddie-** This! **_*Kisses her*_** Now get out of here before I change my mind.

**Loren-** Wait, you're just going to do that and then pull away?

**Eddie-** Yes, I am...

**Loren-** You're going to pay for this later.

**Eddie-** is that so?

**Loren-** Yes, bye. I love you Eddie.

**Eddie-** I love you too. Bye gorgeous!

**_Loren arrives home to find Nora sitting in the living looking at wedding magazines. Loren felt bad for what had happened yesterday. She wishes she had kept her mouth shut. Meanwhile, Eddie heads to MK to speak to Max. _**

**Eddie-** Hey Pop!

**Max**- Hey, what's up with you?

**Eddie-** Oh nothing.

**Max-** Is that so then why do you look flustered?

**Eddie-** Just drop it.

**Max**- No can do Ed. Did something happen that I should know about?

**Eddie**- It's just that.

**Max-** It's just that what?

**Eddie-** Loren and I took it to the next level.

**Max-** You mean as in getting a puppy together!?

**Eddie**- No, we made love for the first time.

**Max- **Eddie… This is all going way too fast. I don't want either one of you to get hurt.

**Eddie-** You have nothing to worry about that's not going to happen. She's the one, we've already been over this Pop.

**_Tyler walks into MK needing to speak to Max and Tyler about Katy's death. He's going to expose Chloe for what she has done. He's done playing around. Chloe enters MK trying to get to Tyler and stop him before he could expose their secret. If she's going down she's taking Tyler with her. Meanwhile back at the Tate house Loren is wants to tell her mom about her amazing night, but she's not sure how or mom will take it. Oh and then she has to tell Mel. _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Max and Eddie wonder why the hell Tyler is at MK. Tyler was told that he was never allowed to step foot in MK. But that didn't stop him. Tyler knows he needs to tell them about Katy's accident and that Chloe is to blame. He doesn't care if she takes him down with her. Just knowing that she'll never be able to have Eddie ever again makes me smile. It's better off this way. _**

**Max**- What the hell are you doing here?

**Tyler**- I need to talk to the two of you.

**Max-** Weren't you told to never step foot in my club Tyler?

**Tyler-** I guess but this is important.

**Eddie-** What could possibly be so important?

**Tyler-** It's about Katy's accident.

**Max-** What the hell are you trying to pull Tyler?

**_Right then Chloe walked in and hoping she isn't too late. Meanwhile, back at the Tate house Loren, is deciding whether or not she should tell her mom about her night with Eddie. Nora can tell something is up because it's not like Loren to be this quiet for this long. Something is wrong, but what could it be? Did Eddie break my little girl's heart, if so I'm going to have to go Mama Bear Tate on him. Nora goes for it she decides to see what is up with Loren._**

**Nora**- Loren, is there something wrong?

**Loren-** No, why do you ask?

**Nora-** Well, sweetie it's not like you to be this quiet for this long. Did Eddie hurt you? I'll kill him!

**Loren**- Gosh Mom, No Eddie would ever hurt me.

**Nora- **Then what is going on?

**Loren-** Well…

**_Back at MK Chloe walked into the middle of everything. She really hopes Tyler didn't say anything to Eddie or Max. It would kill them and she didn't want to see that. Chloe decides to see what's going on. She walked over to where the three men were standing_**.

**Chloe-** What's going on?

**Tyler-** Oh I was just telling Eddie and Max that I know something about Katy's accident.

**Chloe-** Tyler, please don't do this.

**Tyler-** Too late for that Cho.

**Eddie-** Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?

**Tyler-** The night of your mom's accident, I know who was driving the car. The car that was driving that caused the accident was Chloe's. I was too drunk to drive so Chloe had to drive us and she dropped something and that's when she went to pick it up and the accident occurred. I'm so sorry man.

**Eddie**- WHAT? You were the one who was driving the car that killed my mom and that could have killed my dad. First, you drive away after you did what you did and never said anything after all this time. Second of all you think it's in your best interest to come after the son of the woman that you killed. You're sick Chloe. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You were just using me to get what you want. I was nothing more than you ticket to the top. You never loved me you loved my money. I never loved you, I know that now how could I love a monster like you.

**Chloe**- Please EDDIE!

**Eddie- **Don't touch me!

**Tyler**- It's over Chloe they know everything.

**Max-** I think the both of you need to leave right now before I call the police and have you arrested. Oh the police will be showing up at your door so I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you.

**Eddie-** I can't believe this.

**Max-** Eddie, it's going to be okay.

**Eddie-** No, it's not Pop. If it weren't for them Mom would still be alive..

**Max-** Eddie, Where are you going?

**_Nora and Loren still down in the living room. Loren is just about to tell Nora what happened with Eddie when she gets a phone call from Max. Max doesn't know where Eddie would go, but he knew Loren would know those two were inseparable. Max tells Loren what happened; now she's freaking out even more and doesn't know what to do. Loren gets off the phone with Max._**

**Nora**- Lo, what was that about? Is everything?

**Loren-** No, I have to go, I have to go find Eddie.

**_Loren ran out the door on her way to search for Eddie. She knew exactly where he would be at their spot at Griffith Park near the Hollywood Sign, where they played rock, paper, and scissors to decide who would get the spot. That was how Loren made a few of her decisions. Loren had got to their spot and there no sign of Eddie anywhere. Where on earth could he be Loren thought? I'm really getting worried. Loren started to think like she would if she were in Eddie's shoes. His mother's grave. That's her next stop. Meanwhile at the cemetery where his Mom laid to rest. Eddie just begins to cry and he's filled with rage, hurt and he doesn't know what to do. No one could possibly know what he's feeling. How everything could have been so perfect the morning, waking up with Loren in my arms and now it's all shot to hell. This morning seems like a distance memory. I don't know how I can go on like this. It seems just like yesterday when his mom was at his first show. Eddie gets up and decides he needs to get away from it all. He just starts to drive not thinking about where he is going. He doesn't want to be around anyone. As horrible as that sounded he just needed to figure things out. Knowing his Pop he would have called Loren and asked her if she knew where I was at. He must of told her everything that happened. And now she's on the search for me. As much as he loved Loren and loved that she was such a kind and compassionate person he just needed to be alone. He knew he would let Loren in when he felt the time was right. But as of right now it wasn't he has just found out who was responsible for this mother's accident and needed time to process everything. Loren got to the cemetery but no sign of Eddie. Loren begins to cry because she doesn't what to do. She just needed to find and make sure he was okay. Loren knew she needed to find Eddie, the man that she loves before it's too late._**

**_WHERE'S EDDIE?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Max shows up at Nora's because he doesn't know what to do he doesn't know what to think right now. He had just found out the one person who killed his wife, the love of his life, was the one person he couldn't stand, the one and only Chloe Carter. He can't believe that Eddie had actually loved someone like her. But Max knows that Eddie sees the good in everyone. Chloe had Eddie wrapped around her little finger. Thank God she couldn't get her claws into Eddie again. Max is worried about Eddie and goes to the Tate house hoping Nora has heard from Loren. Hoping Loren had found Eddie before it was too late and he does something stupid. Max knows that Eddie's head isn't in the right place right now. _**

**Nora-** Max, come in. What's going on? Loren left here in a hurry and said she needed to go find Eddie. And didn't say anything more than that. Is everything okay?

**Max-** Eddie and I just found out that Chloe was responsible for Katy's death. I lost my wife because of that sorry excuse for a human being.

**Nora-** What?

**Max**- Chloe was the one who was driving the car and she just drove off. And then she had the nerve of going after my son. She will pay for what she has done.

**Nora-** I'm so sorry Max. If anyone can find Eddie it would be Loren. Don't worry.

**Max-** I'm not worried, I know she'll find him but I can't wrap my head around everything. Eddie could have married her and how would he have felt if he found out that the one person who was supposed to love him forever and ever was the one who killed his my mom.

**Nora-** This is all a huge shock. You guys will get through this. Chloe will pay for what she has done. She won't get away with it Max.

**Max**- Thank you.

**Nora-** For?

**Max-** For being a part of my life. You've changed my life Nora Tate. I can't thank you enough.

**Nora-** Oh Max. There is no need to thank me. I'll always be here for you. I promise. I am not going anywhere.

**_Eddie continues to drive, he doesn't answer his phone he knows it's Papa Max but he doesn't want to talk about what he had just found out. He needed time to process it. How could he have loved someone who killed his mother, the one woman who meant everything to him and to think he almost married that witch. It was unbelievable. He just doesn't care about anything anymore. He doesn't want to be around anyone. As bad as it sounds, it's really not because anyone could understand that he needed time to process everything that had happened. He just hopes that Loren will understand. Of course she would. Loren was the most amazing compassionate woman he has ever known and his mother of course. Oh his mother, she would still be alive if it weren't for Chloe Carter. He can't believe he ever loved that woman. Eddie arrives at his location. He is at the Bungalow. No one would look for him there. _**

**_Loren is thinking about the events that happened before Eddie's whole world fell apart. She knew one thing she was going to be there for Eddie and she would never leave him. She loved Eddie she really did. Loren hopes that Eddie knows that. Loren just wants to know Eddie is safe. Loren starts to sing One Day at A Time. Thinking of the concert that Eddie sang One Day at a Time, everything was so simple then. She couldn't help but think of how much she loved Eddie. And how One Day At a Time, reminded her of their love. Might As Well Be Mars reminded her of Eddie, she never thought that she would be in love with Eddie and that he would love her back. Loren knew she needed to make sure Eddie was okay and then she'd let him be alone. It just hit her Eddie was at the Bungalow. Loren headed to the Bungalow. Loren arrived at the Bungalow hoping she was right and Eddie was at the Bungalow. Loren knocks on the door. Eddie answers the door._**

**Eddie**- Loren, what are you doing here?

**Loren-** Hey Eddie, You're dad called me and told me everything and wanted me to find you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was really worried. You wouldn't answer your phone. I want you know that I am here for you no matter what.

**Eddie**- Loren, I know. I appreciate it. I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't believe this happened. How could I love someone who would do this? I almost married her. I'm so stupid. My mom is gone because of her. I lost the one woman I've ever loved. I'll never get my mom back.

**Loren-** You're not stupid. You thought she was the one this is nothing wrong with that. I'm so so sorry, I can't believe this happened to you. I wish I could take away your pain. My heart is breaking for you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my mom. She's my rock. I'm here for you Eddie, don't you ever forget that.

**Eddie-** Thanks Loren, that means a lot to me.

**Loren-** I'm going to let you be. I'll be here when you need me. Bye.

**Eddie-** Wait.

**Loren-** Yeah?

**Eddie-** It's getting late and it's a long drive you should just stay the night.

**Loren**- Eddie, no it's fine. You need sometime by yourself, and the drive isn't that bad.

**Eddie**- Please I don't want you driving this late at night. Just stay.

**Loren-** I appreciate it, but I'll be fine. I'll just turn on the radio to keep me awake. I just needed to find you and make sure you were okay. I've overstayed my welcome. I'll see you later Eddie.

**Eddie-** Loren, please don't go. I want you to stay. You can leave in the morning. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

**Loren-** You need to be alone. I'm going to go. Anyways, I don't have anything to sleep in even if I wanted to stay.

**Eddie- **Loren, you can borrow my clothes. I don't need to be alone. I want you to stay. I need you Loren. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you too.

**Loren-** Aww, Eddie you could never lose me. You need your space. I'll call you when I get home. Okay?

**Eddie-** Loren, I'm not letting you leave. I want you here; I need you here with me. Please don't make me get on my hands and knees and beg you to stay. I don't want to be alone that is the last thing I want. At first I thought I needed to be alone but then you showed up and I knew it was a sign from my mom. I don't even want to lose you Loren; you mean so much to me more than anyone ever could.

**Loren-**Eddie?

**Eddie-** Yes?

**Loren-** You just found out the worst possible thing ever and I'm intruding. I'm just going to go. You need time to process everything that has happened and I'm just in the way. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll call you when I get home I promise.

**Eddie-** Loren, I'm only going to say this once. I want you here with me. I need you. There is no way you're intruding. I don't need any more time to process this. You're not in the way of anything I promise. You're staying and that's that. I don't want to have to worry about you driving this late at night. If anything were to ever happen to you Loren, I would never be able to forget myself. I care about you so much. Come on. Let's go to bed, it's late.

**Loren-** Nothing could ever happen to me. I promise. You may say that you need me now but what about in a few hours when you realize that I'm just in the way?

**Eddie-** You're staying that's that. Let's go to bed.

**Loren-** I'll sleep on the couch. That way you can have your space.

**Eddie-** Not a chance Loren you're coming to bed with me. I want you in my arms.

**Loren- ****_*Sighs*_**

**Eddie-** What's wrong? Please tell me you're not freaking out still about what happened between us?

**Loren**-…

**Eddie-** Look at me. I don't regret it. It was amazing. And to be honest when I found out the worst possible news I could ever get, I just thought about how perfect things were and now my world is crashing. I've lost everything.

**Loren-** You haven't lost everything Eddie.

**Eddie-** Yes, I have I lost my mom and now I've lost you.

**Loren-** How could you say that?

**Eddie-** You won't even come to bed with me.

**Loren-** I want to give you the space you need.

**Eddie-** That's sweet of you but I want you in my arms tonight, Loren. I need you.

**Loren-** Are sure you?

**Eddie-** 100% positive. Let's go to bed.

**Loren-** Alright. Let me text my mom first so she doesn't freak.

**Eddie-**Ready?

**Loren-** Yeah.

**Eddie-** I love you Loren Tate, you're my girl!

**Loren-** I love you too Eddie.

**Loren and Eddie head to the bedroom, his bedroom to be exact. Eddie falls asleep with the woman he loves in his arms. But Loren isn't asleep, she's laying in Eddie's arms thinking about how he should be alone and how he needs time to think and process everything. Loren knows that he says he wants her there but she's going to leave so he can be alone. Loren tries to get up without waking Eddie and is able to do so but for some reason Eddie woke up anyways. **

**Eddie**- Loren, Where are you going?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Oh snap, Loren's busted. Maybe I should just make up some excuse but I can't do that. That would be lying to him and I don't want our relationship to be based on lies. Oh man, he's looking at me and he has that look on his face. Eddie just standing there looking at Loren waiting for a reply but she isn't saying anything she's just standing there. She was going to leave me in the middle of the night, wasn't she? I told her that I wanted her to stay why won't she believe me? I'm going to say something. _**

**Eddie-** Loren?

**Loren-** Yeah..

**Eddie- **You weren't going to leave me were you? Please tell me that you were just going to the kitchen or the bathroom. Please tell me you weren't going to walk out on me?

**Loren- ****_*Takes a deep breath*_**Eddie…

**Eddie- **Tell me the truth that's all I'm asking.. That isn't too much is it? Let's sit.

**Loren**- Okay, Eddie I was going to leave. And it's not because I was going to walk out on you. I was going to leave because you need time to yourself. I would never walk out on you Eddie. I left you a note over on the night stand.

**_Eddie walks over to the night stand and there lays a letter with his name on it. It read, Eddie my love, I think you need some time to figure things out. I know that you say that you don't need to be alone but I want to give you some time alone. I don't want you to be in your way. I know that you want me to stay but please don't be mad. Remember that I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'm never going anywhere. I'll call you in the morning. Get some rest. Sweet dreams my love. I love you more than you'll ever know! Love, Loren_**

**_Eddie finished reading the letter he has a million thoughts running through his head. He doesn't know what to think. Even though Loren clearly stated in the letter that she would never leave me, I feel like I have lost her. Loren is just standing there thinking; man he's going to be mad isn't he? I just wish he'd say something. Loren can't stand the silence anymore and wants to know what's running through Eddie's mind._**

**Loren-** Eddie, please tell me what you're thinking?

**Eddie- ****_*Not making eye contact with Loren*_** I can't help but think that I have lost you too. I feel as if my world is falling apart. I know that you said in the letter that you'd never leave me but I feel like you are leaving me. I told you that I want you here, I need you Loren. I mean it, if I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have asked you to stay I would have just let you leave. And I didn't want to driving back this late at night, I don't want anything to happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. You mean the world to me. If you want to leave in the morning I won't stop you but please don't leave me right now, I can't lose you.

**Loren-** **_*Speechless to say the least*_** Eddie, you haven't lost me. You'll never lose me you have nothing to worry about. I'm never leaving you Eddie, I can't picture my life without you. I'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about I just want to give you the space that you came up here for. I intruded and I'm sorry. Nothing is ever going to happen to me. Eddie, I want to give you the space that you deserve. **_*Before Loren could continue Eddie interrupted*_**

**Eddie-** Loren, listen I'm only going to say this once. I don't need any more space. Yes, I did come up here to figure things out and to get away from the city. Before you got here I told myself that I was hoping you wouldn't find me. But then you showed up and I wanted you here. I need you here. You can't leave me tonight, I won't let you. You're staying and that's that. Now let's get some sleep.

**_Loren and Eddie both head back to bed. Eddie falls back to sleep with Loren in his. This time Loren did fall asleep in Eddie's arm. She felt safe in Eddie's arms. Everything was right in the world when he would hold her. Loren knew that Eddie could possibly be the one, but she was only 18 did she really know what love is?_**

**_To Be Continued.._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Loren finally fell asleep after she had a million thoughts running through her head. Now it was Eddie's turn. Eddie is laying there will Loren in his arms who is sleeping peacefully. What has happened in the last day and half doesn't seem real to him. How could he have been so happy after waking up to the beautiful Loren Tate and now he's not happy and it's not because of Loren. It's all because of Chloe Carter, the woman who he claimed to love. He thought he loved Chloe but Eddie didn't realize what love is until he fell for Loren. He's never felt this way about anyone not even when he was with Chloe. But he can't believe he lost his mom because of that woman. The only good thing in his life besides Papa Max is Loren. Eddie could see himself spending the rest of his life with Loren. Even though they haven't been together that long, he couldn't help but feel this way. He fell for Loren fast and hard. If Loren and his relationship didn't work out he would be forever alone, he couldn't see himself with anyone but Loren. Loren was his Katy. Eddie finally drifts off and sleeps through the rest of the night. Until he starts to have a dream, which starts off perfect all because he sees Loren's beautiful face! Everything seems to be going smoothly Papa Max and Nora show up in the dream. The person who shows up next shocks him, his mom Katy. That's right Eddie is having a dream and his mom is still alive. Everything seems right in the world he has his mom, the girl he loves and everyone who means something to him. Eddie's dream takes an unexpected turn, its turns into a nightmare. How you ask? Eddie, Loren, Max, Katy & Nora are all crossing the street to get to MK. Almost everyone is across the street except for Loren. She forgot something in the car so she had to go back and get it. She's right behind everyone when there is flashing headlights coming towards her. Loren has no time to react to the car heading straight towards her. No one else realizes what is happening until right before it happens. The car definitely didn't stop as it hit Loren. It was no accident; it was a hit and run. Chloe Carter was the driver behind the wheel. She didn't stop after she hit Loren. Right then that is when Eddie woke up sweating profusely. Loren woke up when she felt Eddie remove his arms from around her. Loren doesn't know where Eddie went. Maybe he went to the bathroom, kitchen, or did he leave me here? Right then she gets up to go find Eddie. She had a bad feeling._**

**Loren- **Eddie?

**_Nothing _**

**Loren-** Eddie where are you?

**_After Loren said that she noticed he was sitting outside on the deck facing the beach. She goes out to join him. _**

**Loren-** Eddie..

**Eddie**-…

**Loren-** What is it?

**Eddie- ****_*Tearing up*_** It's nothing..

**Loren-** You can tell me..

**Eddie-** It's just that..

**Loren**- It's just that what?

**Eddie-** I had a dream. At least that is how it started off. *He stops in mid-sentence*

**Loren**- Eddie please tell me what has you so upset.

**Eddie- ****_*Takes a deep breathe*_**Everything was so perfect, it seemed so real.. Pops, Nora, You and then my mom were all in my dream. It seemed like it was so real.

**Loren-** What happened?

**Eddie-** We were all going to MK. Everything was perfect, then you forgot something so you went back to the car to grab it. You were walking back to the other side of the street to join us. No one was paying attention. Next thing we knew there were headlights coming straight towards you. No one had any time to react. The car didn't stop and it hit you. It was Chloe.

**Loren-** I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you.

**Eddie-** It seemed so real. I lost my mom and then it seemed like I had lost you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.

**Loren-** Look at me Eddie, it's never going to happen. I'm not going anywhere. No one can take me away from you.

**Eddie-** That's what I thought about my mom and look what happened, Chloe took her from me. She took you from me in my dream. She's taken everyone I love.

**Loren-** It was just a dream. She'll never take me from you.

**Eddie-** You don't know that, she took my mom away from me. She could take you away from me at any moment. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to go on living.

**Loren-** Don't ever say that again. You have plenty to live for even if I wasn't in your life. But we don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere.

**Eddie-** You've changed my life, even since you sent me the lyrics for Mars via Twitter. You are in my life for a reason and I'm not letting you go not now not ever.

**_Right then Eddie realized that he couldn't live without Loren. Too much has happened in his life lately. Good and bad. Loren was definitely the good part that happened in his life. The bad he just wanted to forget about. But how could he? Chloe Carter is a daily reminder of what he lost, his mom. If he didn't have Loren in his life he'd have nothing to live for and wouldn't be standing here today with Loren. Eddie knows that they've only been dating for a short while, but it felt like they've been together their whole lives. He couldn't control what he was about to do next. Eddie got down on one knee. Loren is thinking what is Eddie doing.. Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do.. He's not thinking straight. Oh boy here it comes. _**

**Eddie- ****_*Looks into Loren's beautiful big brown eyes, with tears streaming down his cheeks*_**Loren, I love you so much. I've never met anyone like you. You've change my life not in one way but in more than one way. You've taught me what real love is. I never knew what real love was until you walked into my life. I thought I did before I met you but I didn't. We have this connection not just because of music, but that's something I can't describe. I am lost for words when I'm with you. You make me want to be a better person Loren. I can't picture my life without you. I want to be with you every second of every day. I never want to let you go. When I am not with you, you're all I think about. Loren, you're my Katy. Will You Marry Me Ms. Tate?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Did Loren just hear Eddie correctly? Did he just ask her to marry him? She must be hearing things she thought. This was all a lot to take in all at once. They were moving pretty fast with their relationship. Loren loved Eddie she really did, but she's only 18 and still in high school. Granted she would be graduating soon but she didn't want to miss this up. She just stands there looking for the right answer. She didn't want to break Eddie's heart. Believe me Loren wanted to say yes more than anything in the world but she felt like everything was moving so fast and with everything that Eddie just found out, had to have something to do with what was going on. Oh and let's not forget Eddie's "nightmare." Eddie Just stands there waiting for Loren to say something. Eddie was hoping she'd say anything, but he was really hoping she'd say yes to spending the rest of her life with him. Eddie knows that their relationship has progressed pretty quickly, faster than you'd think, but he loves Loren, with his whole heart and soul. He loved everything about Loren. She was beautiful on the inside and out. He can't believe he is with the girl he is meant to be with. Eddie felt like his mom brought Loren into his life. It felt like Katy was guiding Eddie to Loren. Eddie felt like this was his mom's way of saying she never approved of Chloe and even if she were alive she wouldn't approve. Having Loren in Eddie's life is Katy saying she approves of Loren. Eddie knows one thing that once you find a love like this, like his and Loren's you never let it go. Eddie was going to hold on forever. Eddie was hoping she'd say something by now but hasn't. Eddie decides to break the silence._**

**Eddie-** Loren, do you hear what I just said?

**Loren-** Yes, I heard you.

**Eddie**- What do you say? Please let it be yes!

**Loren-** I want to say yes more than anything in the world but—before she could finish Eddie interrupts.

**Eddie-** Wait you're turning me down.

**Loren-** I didn't say I said No Eddie. I just think everything is moving way too fast in our relationship. I do love you, I really do. I love you with every bone in my body. I would love to marry you but…

**Eddie-** What's the problem? Talk to me Loren.

**Loren-** Can we sit?

**Eddie-** Yeah, sure as long as you tell me what you're thinking.

**Loren-** It's just that we just started our relationship and I do love you I really do. But this is all moving so fast. One day I do hope to marry you but right now I just want to enjoy being with you and getting to know you. We don't know much about each other. I mean you don't know much about me, but I know almost everything there is to know about you being your biggest fan and all. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. No one else can make me feel the way that you do. You're my everything. I never thought this would happen to me. It all still feels like a dream to me. I keep on thinking one day I'm going to wake up and it was all a dream. You would still be with Chloe, probably married and you would have never been in love with me. **_*She decides not to tell him what else she is thinking*_**

**Eddie**- Loren, this wasn't the response I was hoping for. I know we're moving kind of fast but I don't want to be without you any longer than I have to. You're the one for me Ms. Tate. No one else. I don't want to spend another day, hour, minute, second apart from you. You complete me. Okay, it's granted I don't know as much about you as you know about me. But that is something we can work on along the way. Before you walked into my life I didn't know what love was. But you showed me the true meaning of LOVE! This might sound ridiculous but I strongly believe my mom lead me to you. This is her way of saying that she approves of me being with you. If she were alive today she would love you like you were one of her own, just ask Ian! You are my true love Loren! There is no way this is a dream, if it is hell it's one amazing dream that I never want to wake up from. But this is no dream Loren, this is real. What we have is real. If it were a dream, I sure as hell would not be married to Chloe not after what I know now. I don't know how I ever thought I could ever love someone like her. **_*Right after he said that he notices the look on Loren's face and can tell she's very uncomfortable talking about this*_** Loren, I love you. Please just say you'll marry me. It's not like I'm expecting us to get married tonight.

**Loren- ****_*Sighs*_** I'm sorry about everything. But Eddie, I'm not ready to say yes. Before you interrupt me, just listen. I'm not saying no. I'm saying someday in the future. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old together. You're mom seems truly amazing. I wish I could have met her. I know this isn't a dream but I'm scared it is and I never want to wake up. But you can't be too sure that you wouldn't be married to Chloe if this was all just a dream. If she had her way you would never find out what she did. She would have gotten everything she wanted.

**Eddie-** I guess I will just have to wait and ask you to marry me again. I wish you could have met my mom too. But I know one thing; she is smiling down on us right now. Well we don't have to worry about this being a dream I promise you. This is real Loren and I'm not going anywhere. We're just going to have to take it one day at a time. When I think the time is right in the future to ask you to marry me, it's going to be something you'll never expect. I'm going to keep you on the edge of your seat. You're in for the ride of your life. I don't want to wake up alone every morning without you by my side. I sleep so much better with you in my arms. With you asleep in my arms, it seems like all is right in the world and I just forget about everything else. As for Chloe the truth would come out sooner or later so there is no way she would have gotten everything she wanted. She never loved me and she loved my money and what I could give her. As for you, you love me. You're not with me for my money or what I could do for you. You're doing amazing all on your own. You're rising to the top! That's right my girl is going to be a big star! You're going to light up the sky with that big beautiful smile of yours! I love you with everything I am and everything I have.

**Loren- ****_*Begins to tear up*_** Eddie, I love you more than you'll ever know. You're not making this easy on me. I want to marry you but we'll just have to wait until the time is right. Now is not the time to be popping the question. Well, you're helping me with my career so I guess people could say that I'm using you for what you could do for my career. **_*Before Loren could finish her thought Eddie yet again interrupts her*_**

**Eddie-** Woah, back it up there, I want to help you Loren. There is no way that you are using me; I offered to help you with your career way before we got together. You're not with me because of what I could give you, you're with me because you truly do love me. I know what you're going to say. How do you know that Eddie? Well I know that Loren because I can see it in your eyes. I love you and I always will.

**Loren-** Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You leave me breathless every time I'm with you. Quick question, I just thought of something but I'm not sure if you remember.

**Eddie-** Okay, what's up? It's nothing bad is it?

Loren- Gosh no, the night of your concert, do you remember grabbing a fan's hand?

**Eddie-** Vaguely, why?

**Loren-** Well, I was that fan. Melissa was always joking from that point on about how we were met to be, because of the way you looked into my eyes that night. No one would believe Melissa if she told them that you grabbed my hand out of a billizion other girls, who were way prettier than I could ever be. Back to the point Melissa had proof and posted it to her blog.

**Eddie-** What was you? I seriously wouldn't have known that. When I looked into your eyes on that fateful night I knew we had a connection, I just didn't realize then.

**Loren-** Yup, it was me. Haha.. There was that time I went to your CD signing and I tried to say something but I could barely get in two words.

**Eddie-** It's amazing how one encounter can change the course of your life. You can tell me now if you'd like. I'm all ears and I promise not to blow you off.

**Loren-** It was that I was just going to tell you that you inspired me and I was the one who sent you those lyrics. Oh when you tweeted my lyrics I completely lost it, the fangirl in me came out..

**Eddie- ****_*Laughing*_**

**Loren-** What's so funny?

**Eddie-** It's just the fact that you lost it when I tweeted your lyrics. You inspired me and I was simply saying thank you!

**Loren-** Now who is mocking twitter?

**Eddie-** Who me? No not I.

**Loren-** Yes you.

**Eddie-** I would never mock something that brought someone as amazing as you into my life.

**Loren-** Sure..

**Eddie-** I can tell something is up. What is it?

**Loren- ****_*Takes a deep breath*_**It's just that when you asked me to marry you I couldn't help but think that you were only asking me because of that nightmare that you had and about everything that you had just found out. It was like you seemed to think I was slipping through your fingers.

**Eddie-** That nightmare did scare me. But it got me thinking that I didn't want to spend any more time apart. It's like we've already wasted enough time as it time. I did feel you slipping through my fingers. But I realized tonight that you are my one and only, I wasn't planning on asking you, but it just seemed right. But after talking to you, I see where you're coming from. And when the time is right you'll be in for the shock of your life. It's going to be something you'll never forget. It's really late and I'm exhausted, what do you say we head back to bed Ms. Tate? I want you back in my arms!

**Loren-** Eddie?

**Eddie-**Yes?

**Loren-** Thank you

**Eddie-** For what?

**Loren-** For listening to me and not getting mad at me because I'm not ready to say yes. I was scared you were going to kick me to the curb.

**Eddie-** First off, I would never kick you to the curb, we're meant to be. I will always listen to what you have to say and I could never get mad at you for something like this. You were being completely honest with me about how you felt. Thank you for that, I appreciate it. I love you now let's go back to bed so I can hold my girl in my arms.

**Loren-** Alright, let's go.. Oh I love you MORE!

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Eddie wakes up before Loren does and smiles while looking at Loren their sleeping peacefully in his arms. He knows he's the luckiest man that ever walked the earth. Okay maybe not but that's how he felt, he has everything he could ever want! The woman he loves, amazing friends, family & fans. He couldn't forget about his fans. There was one person missing his mom. He kept thinking how things would be different if his mom were still alive today. Loren may not be in his life, but he didn't know that. Eddie wished his mom was still alive. But that could never happen. Eddie has everything he needed in his life he was grateful for each and every one of them. They all played an important role in his life. Right then Loren woke up to Eddie staring at her._**

**Eddie-** Hey Beautiful!

**Loren- ****_*Groggy*_**Hi.. What are you doing?

**Eddie- ****_*Smirks*_**Nothing!

**Loren-** You were staring at me once again.. You need to stop that.. One morning you're going to creep me out by doing that.

**Eddie-** I don't know what you're talking about!

**Loren-****_ *Shaking her head* _**Yes you do!

**Eddie-** Honestly no I don't.

**Loren-** Alright, but seriously stop staring at me well I sleep..

**Eddie-** Are you saying I can't look at you?

**Loren-** No, but stop watching me while I sleep.

**Eddie- **I love waking up holding you in my arms. You're the only good thing to come in my life in a very very long time.

**Loren- **Way to change the subject.

**Eddie**- I did no such thing.

**Loren-** Sure… No more watching me sleep..

**Eddie-** I'm sure you do it to me…

**Loren-** No way.. Not a chance. **_*She knew he was right though*_**

**Eddie- **Alright whatever you say Lo.

**Loren-** Wait, what time is it?

**Eddie-** 12:15.

**Loren-** As in Pm?

**Eddie-** Yeah, why?

**Loren-** Why did you let me sleep in that late?

**Eddie-** You looked so peacefully and I wanted to let you sleep until your body told you to get up. I guess you needed that sleep. I'm glad you're here.

**Loren-** Is that so? I should probably go take a shower. I have to get back to LA soon.

**_Eddie- *With a mysterious look on his face*_** Can I join?

**Loren-** Not a chance.. I mean it Eddie. You better not follow me Duran or I will never speak to you ever again.

**Eddie**- Alright, I'll be in the kitchen making coffee if you need me for anything. I mean it just holler I'll be right there.

**Loren-** Not going to happen.. I'm sure you would be but I don't need anything. I'll be back in a bit

**Eddie-** Loren?

**Loren-** Yeah Eddie?

**Eddie-** You know that I love you right?

**Loren-** Of course I do. I love you too.

**_Loren is dressed and out of the shower. She's blow drying her hair. She hates having wet hair. While in the bathroom Loren starts to think. I can't believe everything that happened. I never told my mom or Mel what happened between Eddie and I. I wonder if he ever told Max and Ian. Oh God I hope not. So much has happened since that day how are things supposed to go back to the way that there were. They can't or could they. I don't know. I should probably go to the kitchen.. Boy Eddie thought I would need him boy was he wrong.. Haha. With that Loren heads to the kitchen to join Eddie._**

**_Loren gets to the kitchen only to find that Eddie wasn't there but there was a note. It read, "Lo, Be back in a bit. I stepped out for a bit. I had to get a few things for breakfast I didn't want to deprive you of eating an amazing meal cooked by your one and only. Sit down relax, have so coffee. See you in a bit! I love you! –Eddie. Loren does just that gets a cup of coffee and heads over to the piano and just starts to play around. Loren begins to think, was Eddie really going to go get stuff to make breakfast or was he clearing his head. Eddie had been gone awhile. Loren was still messing around on the piano when Eddie walked in. Loren didn't hear Eddie come in so he decides it's the perfect opportunity to scare her. At least this would make them even because she wouldn't let him join her. Eddie goes up and grabs Loren and scares the living day lights out of her._**

**Loren-** Oh gosh you scared me.

**Eddie**- Haha.

**Loren-** What took you so long?

**Eddie-** Well, you see I wanted to get the most amazing woman in my life some flowers. I wasn't sure which ones I should have gotten so I had to decide. That's what took me so long! I hope you like them! What did you think took me so long?

**Loren-** I don't like them.. I LOVE them! Pink roses are my favorite. I thought maybe you left me or that you couldn't handle what everything that had happened and that you took off again.

**Eddie-** Lo, I would never do that to you. I would tell you if I needed time to think. You love them huh?

**Loren-** Yes, I do love them but not as much as I love you. No flowers could compare what I feel for you Duran.

**Eddie-** Oh good, I was getting a little scared. What were you doing?

**Loren**- I was just messing around. Nothing to worth recording or anything.

**Eddie-** Are you sure? I want to hear it.

**Loren-** No way, that's not going to happen.

**Eddie**- Come on you owe me. It's the least you could do you wouldn't let me join you in the shower.

**Loren-** No, why don't you go cook breakfast? I'm hungry.

**Eddie-** Look who is changing the subject now!

**Loren**- EDDIE!...

**Eddie-** Alright.. I'm going.

**_After they finish breakfast, they clean up the bungalow and left it the way it looked when they arrived. Eddie was ready to get on with his life, there is no point in dwelling in the past. He has everything he needs in his life. Loren follows Eddie, they couldn't both ride in one car since the both of them had drove up there. But this drive back to LA gave them both some time to reflect on what had happened at the bungalow. Eddie and Loren both head over to Loren's house. Max is probably still over there and Eddie wanted to talk to him. Eddie can tell Loren has something on her mind_**.

**Eddie-** Hey is everything okay?

**Loren-** Yeah, why do you ask?

**Eddie-** It just seems like you have something on your mind. Anything you'd like to share with me? I'm all ears!

**Loren-** Geeze, nothing can get by you. I guess you know me better than I thought.

**Eddie-** Yes, yes I do. Now what's wrong?

**Loren-** I was just thinking about the other night..

**Eddie-** About last night, what about it?

**Loren-** No not about last night, the night before that.

**Eddie- **Oh that night, how could I forget? Are you telling me you'd like to come back to my place tonight!?

**Loren-** In your dreams…

**Eddie-** Oh, what is it then?

**Loren-** You didn't say anything to your dad or Ian did you?

**Eddie-** About us?

**Loren-** Yeah.

**Eddie-** I told my dad but he said he thought we were moving too quickly.

**Loren-** Oh…

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren-** I don't want him to look at me differently.

**Eddie-** I just told him we took the next step, nothing more. I didn't get into detail. No one needs to know the details. Did you tell your mom & Mel?

**Loren-** No, I was about to tell my mom but then Max called and I freaked out and I had to find you. My mom is going to kill me for not telling her. What if Max said something to her?

**Eddie-** Okay, slow down. I'm sure Pops didn't say anything to Nora, he wouldn't do that. Let's go inside.

**Loren-** Okay, Eddie.. I love you!

**Eddie-** I love you too!

**_Loren and Eddie both walk into the Tate's house and finds Nora in Max's arms on the floor.. Boy was this awkward. Nora and Max were asleep._**

**Loren-**We could leave…

**Eddie-** Yeah we could do that or we could go to your room…

**Loren-** No, I don't think so.. Not here.. Let's just go to the café.

**Eddie-** I have a better idea let's go back to my place..

**Loren-** No, it's not going to happen right now.

**Eddie-** Come on..

**_Loren and Eddie both step outside to finish this conversation. There was no need to wake their parents'_**.

**Eddie-** You told me later!

**Loren**- I didn't mean as soon as we got back to LA. Geeze, you just keep wanting more.

**Eddie-** Listen, I didn't mean it that way. I just love being with you.

**Loren**- I think we should wait awhile. I'm not ready to do that again.

**Eddie-** I understand..

**Loren-** Wait, you're not mad.

**Eddie-** Now why would I be mad? You were telling me how you felt and I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do.

**Loren-** I thought you would be mad because you want too but I don't.

**Eddie-** There is nothing wrong with you telling me how you feel.. How about we just go back to my place and go to sleep?

**Loren**-..

**Eddie-** I promise I'll be good. That drive took all the energy out of me.

**Loren- **Alright, we can head to your place, but I'm sleeping on the couch.

**Eddie**- Ahh. No you're not. You're sleeping in my arms. If you're sleeping on the couch then it's going to be in my arms.

**Loren-** Let's go before I change my mind.

**Eddie-** Alright, I love you!

**Loren-** I love you!

**_What will happen when they get to the penthouse?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Eddie and Loren arrive to Eddie's building 15 minutes after they left Loren's house. Eddie and Loren say hi to Jeffery and he tells them it good to see them and then let's them in the elevator and sends them up to Eddie's. The ride on the elevator was completely silent. You could probably hear a pen drop, that's how quiet it was. Finally they arrive to Eddie's floor. Loren looked around after she step out of the elevator and didn't notice this until now that Eddie the whole floor to himself. It's because he's a rockstar and people would go crazy if they lived right across the hall from Eddie Duran. Eddie begins to think I wonder what she's thinking about. She doesn't know it yet but I will get my way one way or another. It's just going to be a matter of time. Eddie decides to just go for it. He walks over to Loren who isn't paying attention or she's daydreaming, maybe she was day dreaming about him. Without Loren noticing Eddie walks over and kisses her like he's never kissed her or anyone else in that matter. It took Loren by total surprise. Eddie doesn't seem to care that they are in the hallway when he kissed her like that. He finally breaks his lips away from her, leaving Loren in awe about what had just happened. Eddie didn't care if they were in the hallway, he just knew he wanted Loren and he wanted her now. Loren begins to think, he's not going to give up but I'm not the type of girl to give in so quickly. I'm not that easy. Even if I wanted too, which I'm not saying that I don't but not in the hallway, no way. What if someone seen them, it didn't matter if Eddie had the whole floor to himself Loren wasn't letting this happen in the hall. Once again Eddie walks over to Loren and kisses her but this time he plans on getting what he wants. _**

**Loren-** Eddie, stop!

**Eddie-** Why? I know you're enjoying this. It's written all over your face.

**Loren-** Even if I wanted too, which I'm not saying that I don't want to but not out here.

**Eddie-** Oh come on.. We gotta live a little.

**Loren-** What if someone sees us when the walk off the elevator?

**Eddie-** Not possible.

**Loren-** Huh? **_*Looking confused as ever*_**

**Eddie-** Well, the elevator isn't just an ordinary elevator, you have to swipe this card and you tell Jeffery which floor you'd like to go to and he'll punch in the number. Anyways, this floor is off limits. No one can get on this floor. We're all good.

**Loren-** Still, what about the stairs? Someone could take the stairs.

**Eddie-****_ *Shaking his head*_** No, they can't there is a passcode to take the stairs. Just on this floor of course. No one can get up here. Well besides my dad.

**Loren-** Oh great, Max could walk up here and see this.. I would be humiliated.

**Eddie**- Nothing to worry about, I promise. Now let's continue this.

**Loren-** I'm tired and I thought you said you wanted to go to sleep.

**Eddie**- Who needs sleep when we could be doing this**_. *Begins to kiss her neck*_**

**_Eddie knows where all of Loren's weak spots are. He knows she's give in he just has to play his cards right. _**

**Loren-** This isn't fair.

**Eddie-** How so?

**Loren-** You're tormenting me.

**Eddie-** I don't see how kissing you is tormenting you.

**Loren-** Ugh.. You're never going to give up are you?

**Eddie-** Not a chance.. What do you say?

**Loren-** Alright as long as it's not out here. **_*Loren has something up here sleeve. Only time will tell*_**

**_Eddie grabs Loren, picks her up and starts kissing her more and more passionately.. He knew that if he kept this up he would have what he wanted. They get inside after Eddie struggling to open the door. Loren had Eddie right where she wanted him. Loren leads Eddie over to the couch making him believe he had won. Eddie's thoughts, I'm really loving this side of Loren. I knew I was going to get my way but I just had to use my amazing good looks and knowing where Loren's weak spots are is a huge advantage. Anyways who could resist me? I know I wouldn't be able to. It was about 20 minutes later and they're still in this intense make out session. They've had some pretty incredible make out sessions but this was something better, because Eddie knew that he had Loren right where he wanted her. Loren begins to take off Eddie's shirt and he does the same. Loren was about to put her plan into full effect, this is payback she thought. After another 10 minutes, Loren tells Eddie to stop. Which he really doesn't want to but he does anyways. Loren gets out from under Eddie, this whole thing started with her on top, but somehow Eddie ended up on top. Loren picks up her shirt and Eddie just sits there and looks at her with this look on his face like what the heck are you doing?_**

**Loren-** You thought you were going to get your way weren't you?

**Eddie-** Well, yeah my plan was working so well, why did you stop?

**Loren-** Your plan didn't work, I just made you think your plan had worked.

**Eddie-****_ *Confused*_** Why are you doing this to me?

**Loren-** Doing what?

**Eddie-** Teasing me. This isn't fair..

**Loren**- I'm not teasing you.. Oh how isn't this fair. I clearly told you I didn't want to do this for a while. I had to teach you a lesson Eddie Duran.

**Eddie-** But you said as long as we didn't you know out in the hall we could you know.

**Loren-** Just spit it out. We're both adults here, aren't we?

**Eddie**- I guess so.

**Loren-** Just say it.

**Eddie-** Alright, I thought we were going to make love once again as long as it wasn't in the hallway. Even though I had told you no one could walk in on us. You clearly said you'd give me what I wanted.

**Loren-** Haha, That's where you're wrong, I never said I'd give you what you want.

**Eddie-** Yes you did.

**Loren-** No way. Anyways, I got you right where I wanted you..

**Eddie-** What is the supposed to mean?

**Loren-** Well, it's really simple. You thought you were going to get what you wanted but I was going to give it to you.. That would make it too easy for you. So I decided it was time to take action into my own hands. I wanted to make you think you were getting what you wanted and then walk away..

**Eddie-** You can't be serious, why would you do that to me? I know you didn't want to pull away..

**Loren**- Because you said you'd be good. You promised me and then you try to pull a stunt like this.

**Eddie-** I'm a determined man, I get what I want.. I won't give up until I do.

**Loren-** Well, I guess you'll be waiting a long time then, won't you?

**Eddie-** I don't think so.. I'll get my way one way or another..

**Loren-** Is that so?

**Eddie-** Very much.

**Loren-** That's what you think.. Not happening.

**_With that Loren ran into the kitchen with Eddie chasing her. Eddie was going to get what he wanted. But Loren wasn't going to give in not now. Eddie is on one side of the counter while Loren is on the other. Loren finds butter peanut, while Eddie looks in the fridge for something.. There he finds chocolate syrup and reddi whip.. This is going to be a war. The only question is, will Eddie get what he wants tonight?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED… _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Eddie starts chasing Loren with the chocolate syrup and the reddi whip, Loren then ducks for cover. She knew what Eddie was up too and she wasn't going to let him win. There was no way. If Loren could beat Eddie at foose ball then this should be a piece of cake. Eddie on the other hand thought otherwise. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking that just because she beat me at foose ball that she'll win this. Not a chance, I won't allow that. Loren thinks why did I grab the peanut butter? I can't defend myself with this.. I won't let him get to me. Eddie steps closer and closer to Loren until he backs her into the corner. Loren has no way of escaping this time. Eddie starts to take the ingredients he has in his hands and begins to put it on Loren. Eddie thinks Loren is going to beg for mercy, but she's not going too. Eddie stops and just looks at her and laughs._**

**Eddie-** Are you going to give in?

**Loren-** No way. I told you I wasn't going to give you what you want. Do you honestly think I'm that easy?

**Eddie**- Do you really want me to answer that?

**Loren-** Eddie, I can't believe you.

**Eddie**- What I didn't even answer the question.

**Loren-** I think you did.

**Eddie-** How so?

**Loren-** Oh don't go there.

**Eddie-** Come on I was kidding.

**Loren-** I'm going to go take a shower.

**Eddie-** Can I join you?

**Loren-** Now what do you think I'm going to say?

**Eddie****_- *Wide eyed*_** YES!

**Loren-** Wrong!

**Eddie-** Well can I at least get a kiss.

**Loren-** Now why would I do that?

**Eddie-** Cause you love me!

**Loren**- I know what you're up to. You think if you kiss me then I'll fall into this trance and you'll get what you want.

**Eddie**- No…

**Loren-** I know you..

**Eddie-** Okay fine, you're right.

**Loren-**Aww, you think you were going to win this battle.. You had another thing coming there my friend.

**Eddie-** Did you just call me your friend? Boy I thought I was more than that.

**Loren**- You knew what I meant.

**Eddie- ****_*Smirks*_** My heart is broken.. I can't believe you would say I'm just a friend after everything we've been through.

**Loren-** I know what you're doing and it's not going to work on me.

**Eddie-** What am I trying to do?

**Loren-** You're trying to get me to feel sorry for you.

**Eddie**- No I am not.

**Loren-** Yes you are.

**Eddie-** You're amazing, you know that?

**Loren-** Way to change the subject

**Eddie**- I did no such thing

**Loren-** Yes you did.

**Eddie-** I don't know what you're talking about.

**Loren-** I'm going to go take a shower now.

**Eddie-** Wait..

**Loren-** What?

**Eddie-** I want my kiss.

**Loren-** After I shower.

**Eddie-** Why not now?

**Loren-** Are you serious? I look like I was in a wrestling match but only with chocolate syrup and redi whip. I'm a mess..

**Eddie-** Oh is that so.. You look beautiful..

**Loren-** Not going to work Eddie.. I'll be out in a few.

**Eddie-** Alright, Loren?

**Loren-** Yes?

**Eddie-** I love you so much!

**Loren-** Is that so? I love you like a friend.

**Eddie-** You're not funny.

**Loren-**Sorry!

**Eddie-** You know how to get under my skin.

**Loren**- Well, that's part of my job!

**Eddie-** Well, I know something you don't know.

**Loren-** What would that be?

**Eddie-** I know every single one of your weak spots.

**Loren-** It didn't happen earlier, it's not going to happen now. I'll be out in a bit.

**Eddie**- I love you Lo!

**Loren-** I love you too Ed!

**_ Loren walked up stairs to go take her shower. That gave Eddie some alone time to think.. Eddie began to think about everything that had happened the past couple of days with finding out about his mom and the nightmare. The nightmare felt so real, Eddie had thought he had lost another woman he truly loved with his whole heart and soul. He knew that he would never love another woman as much as he loves Loren. Loren gets out of the shower and puts on a pair of Eddie's gym shorts and a t-shirt and then heads downstairs to where Eddie is sitting. Eddie is still in la la land, Loren goes to the kitchen and gets something to eat she's starving so she decides to make two turkey sandwiches, with mustard, mayo, lettuce, cheese and bacon. She brings both plates back into the living room. She then realizes something is up with Eddie. She then sets the plates down and wants to know what's through Eddie's head right now. She can tell by the look on his face, that it's not good._**

**Loren-** Hey handsome, what's going on in the head of yours?

**Eddie- ****_*Snaps back into reality*_** It's nothing.

**Loren-** It doesn't seem like nothing. I came downstairs and you didn't even notice. I went to the kitchen and then came back and you didn't notice that either.

**Eddie-** I'm sorry.

**Loren-** For what?

**Eddie-** For not paying attention to you.

**Loren-** You have nothing to be sorry for.

**Eddie**- Yes, I do. I completely ignored you. I never want to make you feel ignored.

**Loren-** You're not ignoring me. You were just taking sometime for yourself. That's all.

**Eddie-** You're incredible.

**Loren- **I'm worried about you.

**Eddie-** Why?

**Loren-** I can tell something is on your mind and it's something that is bothering you or you wouldn't have the look on your face.

**Eddie-** It's not important.

**Loren-** Tell me. I want to know. I don't want to be that couple who keeps things from one another.

**Eddie- ****_*Gets all quiet*_** It's just that I couldn't help but think about everything that has happened the last few days. The nightmare really scared me. I lost my mom and I can't lose you too. I wouldn't be able to go on without you in my life. You're my muse, my everything. The one I can tell anything to. I don't ever want to lose you.

**Loren**- Eddie look at me. Forget about the nightmare. I'm right here I'm never leaving you. I promise you that. I don't make promises if I know I can't keep them but I can help this one. But it's the truth I'm never leaving you. But that nightmare out of your mind and forget it ever happened.

**Eddie- **I can't do that Lo. The nightmare seemed so real. I will never let anything happen to you.

**Loren-** Yes, you can but I made you a sandwich. You should eat you haven't had anything all day..

**Eddie**- Someone is a little pushy..

**Loren**-…

**Eddie-** What? I was kidding..

**Loren-** No you weren't.

**Eddie-** How about we watch a movie?

**Loren-** Sounds like the perfect way to end a long day.

**Eddie-** What would you like to watch?

**Loren-** How about 21 Jumpstreet?

**Eddie-** Okay, 21 Jumpstreet it is then. I'll go get the popcorn and you can get the movie.

**Loren**- Alright.

**Eddie-** I'll be right back.

**_While Eddie is getting the popcorn Loren found the movie and was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Loren thought who would be showing up at this time of night? Maybe it was Max checking to make sure Eddie was okay. Loren opened the door.. But it wasn't Max. Who is the mystery person at the door?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Loren wasn't expecting to see Chloe at Eddie's doorstep. All that went through Loren's mind was why is she here after everything she did? After all the pain, manipulation, Chloe had put Eddie through; Loren couldn't believe she had the nerve to show up after everything she had done. Eddie was still in the kitchen getting the popcorn and drinks. Loren knew she needed to get rid of Chloe before Eddie came in and went awall. _**

**Loren- ****_*Demanding*_** You need to leave now Chloe.

**Chloe-** Not a chance Valley Girl.

**Loren-** You're the last person Eddie wants to see. How can you have the nerve to show up after everything you have done?

**Chloe-** Shut up and let me in. I need to talk to Eddie.

**Loren**- I said you need to leave Chloe. You were the one who caused the accident and then you go after Eddie, damn well knowing you killed Katy. That is so wrong. Not only did you go after Eddie, you made him fall for you. He actually did love you at one point. I can't believe someone like Eddie who is so sweet, caring, loving, and the best guy I know who ever could love someone like you who is a liar, manipulative, oh I could go on… Please just leave. You're the last person Eddie wants to see.

**_Loren still can't get Chloe to leave. She knows things will get very ugly if Eddie sees Chloe. Loren knows she won't be able to stop Eddie from doing what he was going to do. Which Loren wasn't too sure about what Eddie would do? Eddie walks in and sees Loren talking to someone, he wasn't sure who though. As Eddie got closer he realized who it was and began to feel the rage inside him build up. Loren watched Eddie out of the corner of her eye and Eddie was walking over to where she stood. Loren knew all hell was about to break lose and she wouldn't be able to stop. Loren was so scare for Eddie. Loren sees the look on Eddie's face and she knew right then she had to stop him from doing something_**.

**Eddie-** What do you think you're doing here Chloe?

**Chloe-** I came to talk to you. It's important.

**Eddie**- You honestly think I would want to talk to you after everything you did.

**Chloe-** Please Eddie. I'm not asking for too much.

**Loren**- Chloe, like I said you need to leave Eddie doesn't want to talk to you after everything that you've done. I asked you nicely to leave.

**Chloe-** I'm not leaving until I talk to Eddie.

**Loren-** Well that's too bad, because it sure sounds like he wants nothing to do with you.

**Eddie-** **_*Angry*_** Chloe, just leave. I want nothing to do with you. Not only did you kill my mom but then you proceeded to get your claws into me. You damn well know if I knew that you killed my mom there would be no way in hell I would be with you. You lied to me about everything. Anything that we did have wasn't real because you weren't who you said you were. You never loved me, you loved my money and you loved that fact that I could give you everything that you could ever want. I truly did love you; at least I thought I did. I didn't know what love was until I met Loren. Pops was right about you from the very beginning, I should have listened to him. But that's a mistake that I have to learn from. You were a mistake; never again will I do that again. I am with Loren, she makes me happy. She is nothing like you. She's amazing, wonderful, honest, talented, beautiful, kind, caring and she loves me for me. Loren doesn't want my money; she doesn't want what I could do for her. Loren is everything you're not. Loren loves me for me. I want you out of my life. You're going to pay for what you've done. I will make sure of it, I owe that you my mom..

**Chloe-** Eddie..

**_Just then Eddie grabs his jacket and keys and heads out the door before Loren could stop him. With that Loren runs after him hoping she can stop him before he does something he shouldn't. She can't let him go not when he's like this. Loren takes the stairs that way she'll be able to cut Eddie off and stop him off leaving when he is like this. Eddie knows he needs to leave, just to get away from it all. Loren hopes she got down there in time before Eddie could take off. Right then the elevator door begins to slide open. Loren sees Eddie and Eddie sees Loren._**

**Loren-** I don't want you leaving here when you're this upset.

**Eddie-** Lo, listen I need to get away. I can't handle this. I've had enough.

**Loren-** I tried to get to her to leave but she insisted on talking to you.

**Eddie-** I know, I'm sorry but I just need to be alone.

**Loren-** Alright, I understand.

**Eddie-** You know I love you right?

**Loren-** Of course, you just need some time to yourself.. I completely understand.

**Eddie-** It's not that I don't want you to come with me, but I just need to clear my head. I thought I was ready to come back, but I guess not. I hope you're not mad at me.

**Loren-** Look at me. I told you that you needed some time to think so just go do what you have to do. I'm not going anywhere I promise. Of course I'm not mad.. I have no reason to be. You've been through so much and if you need to be alone I completely understand. Just know that I love you more than anything.

**Eddie-** Thank you so much. I'm glad to have you in my life. I love you too more than you'll ever know.

**Loren-** Eddie can you answer one question for me?

**Eddie-** Sure, what's up?

**Loren-** Can you at least tell me where you're going? I don't want to have to worry about not knowing where you're at, if you're safe, if you're going to come back. I don't want to lose you, we've been through so much. More than any couple has ever been through in the last month.

**Eddie-** I honestly don't know where I'm going. I just know that I need to get away. I don't care where I just know I can't stay here right now. Maybe I'll go visit Ian, or go visit some family I'm not sure. Loren, listen, you have nothing to worry about, I'll be fine and I'm never going to leave you.

**Loren**- I just want to know I'm not going to lose you. I was scared the other day when I couldn't find you. I thought I was going to lose you. The one man that I thought I could count on walked out on me when I was four. I can't go through that again. It hurt too much the first time. I just can't go through that again once was one too many. I know this may sound selfish but I feel as if you're walking out on me. I- **_*Eddie Interrupts*_**

**Eddie-** You know you're not going to lose me. I'm sorry I scared you I just didn't think and I took off not caring about anything. I don't want you to think that I didn't care about you because I do. I just needed to leave and I reacted without thinking about you. I'm never going to walk out on you. I'm nothing like your dad. I could never walk out on you. You will never have to go through that with me. I'm always going to be here whether you want me here or not. You're stick with me Loren Tate. I'm sorry you feel that way. I never want you to feel that way but I just need to do this. I'll call or text you when I get wherever I'm going.

**Loren-** Okay…

**Eddie-** What's wrong?

**Loren-** It's nothing.

**Eddie-** Come on I know you.. I can tell when something is wrong.

**Loren-** Just let me know when you get wherever you're going. Oh be sure to call Max. I don't want him thinking you've gone MIA and tell me to go find you because we all know how that turned out the last time.

**_Loren starts to head towards the parking lot where her car is located. Eddie realizes he can't leave things like this before he leaves where he is going. Eddie runs after Loren hoping he can get to her before she drives off. Loren got to her car but fumbled with her keys because she was upset even though she had no reason to be. Eddie sees Loren and runs over to her before she could get in her car and leave._**

**Eddie**- Wait!

**Loren-** I need to go.

**Eddie-** Will you just wait a second?

**Loren-** I need to get going now.

**Eddie-** I'm not leaving until the morning. It's too late for me to take off. Just stay with me. I don't want to let you leave here damn well knowing something is up. I want to know what is going through your mind Lo. I don't want to keep things from one another. I can't have another relationship based on lies. Come on come back up to my place.

**Loren**- Alright. I never lied to you. I just don't want to talk about it.

**Eddie-** We can talk more as soon as we get back up to my place; this isn't the place to discuss this.

**_Loren and Eddie got back up to the penthouse. Loren heads over to the couch with Eddie not far behind. Loren doesn't want to tell Eddie but she knows he's not going to give up until she tells him. Eddie is waiting he really wants to know what's going through Loren's mind and what the hell is bothering her. It's killing Eddie knowing that Loren doesn't want to tell him whatever is going on. Whatever it is, he can handle it. They can get through anything together; he was never letting Loren go. He finally found his one true love and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. Loren means more to Eddie than his music and everything else._**

**Eddie-** Lo, come on tell me. We can get through whatever it is. I promise I'm not going to walk out on you. Please it's killing me that you don't want to tell me what's wrong.

**Loren-** I feel as if the universe is trying to tear us apart. The universe is saying we shouldn't be together, or that we're not meant to be together. But it's not what I want. I never want to lose you but I can feel you slipping away into another universe. I can't handle that Eddie. I just can't. If I lose you I'll have nothing left.

Eddie- **I don't feel as if the universe is trying to tear us apart. Even if it was I wouldn't let it. I didn't know what love was until I met you. I thought I did know what love was but man I was so wrong. I'm not slipping off into another universe I promise you. I'm right here with you. I'm just going to be gone for a week or so but I will be back I promise you. I'm not saying that you will lose me, but if you did you'd still have your mom and Mel. You wouldn't be alone. But we don't have to worry about that now or ever, okay? I love you and I'm not going anywhere.**

**Loren-** I hope you're right.

**Eddie**- Trust me, I am right. Everything is going to be okay.

**Loren-** I love you.

**Eddie- **I love you more than life itself.

**_With that there was another knock on the door. It was even later about 1:30 am this time. It better not be Chloe, Loren and Eddie were both thinking. Eddie moves Loren's head off of his shoulder even though he didn't want too. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Eddie walked over to the door to answer it. The person who showed up at this time at night was Cameron.. Oh snap, what does Cameron want?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_When Eddie opened the door he was shocked to see Cameron standing at his door step. What on earth could he be doing here? Eddie knows the Cameron did or still does have a crush on Loren. Eddie wasn't going to let Cameron get into between him and Loren. Before Loren had met Eddie she sort of did have feelings for Cameron but she just wanted to be friends nothing more. Loren thought Cameron had understood that. But maybe she was wrong. Eddie wanted to know what he was doing here this late at night_**.

**Eddie-** Cameron, what are you doing here this late at night?

**Cameron**- Can I come in?

**Eddie-** I asked you a question.

**Cameron-** I need to talk to Loren.

**Eddie-** Why?

**Cameron-** Because I do now let me talk to her.

**Eddie-** Alright but if she wants you to leave you better leave or I'll throw you out.

**_With that Cameron shoves Eddie out of his way and walks in to talk to Loren. Loren can't believe that Eddie actually let Cameron in. Loren doesn't want to talk to Cameron, but that didn't seem to matter. Eddie knew that if Cameron tried to make a move on his girl all hell would break lose. Eddie hope he did the right thing but letting Cameron in, but he has a feeling that he did the wrong thing. _**

**Cameron-** Hi Loren.

**Loren-** Hi..

**Cameron- **How are you?

**Loren-** Fine, please get to the point why you're doing here this late? This better be important.

**Cameron-** Oh it is important.

**Loren-** Well spit it out. I don't have all night.

**Cameron**- I'm - **_*Before he could finish Eddie interrupts him*_**

**Eddie**- You need to leave.

**Cameron-** I'm not finished.

**Loren**- Cameron Eddie's right please just go.

**Cameron-** I didn't get to finish what I need to say. I need to get this out.

**Loren-** I think I know what you're going to say.

**Cameron & Eddie-** You do?

**Loren-** Yes.

**Eddie-** Loren better be wrong, if it is what I think it is because I swear I will rip you to shreds.

**Cameron-** Okay, what I have to say is, Loren, I'm in love with you. I have been since the first day I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you long before Eddie came along. I know you love me to, you're just afraid to say it. I promise I won't let him hurt you. Come on Loren come with me. I know you want to.

**Loren**- Cameron, Look I am with Eddie NOT you. I love Eddie NOT you. Eddie is my boyfriend. Eddie is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and I are just friends. I thought you understood that, but I guess I was wrong. You're a great guy, but I don't feel the way that you feel about me. You need to move on. Now please go.

**Cameron-** Alright, bye.

**_Cameron left, Eddie was furious at what he had just heard come out of Cameron's mouth. How could he say all those things knowing I was standing in the room and I could have thrown him out of the window? I would have if he refused to leave when Loren asked him too. Loren can't believe what Cameron had said to her. _**

**Loren-** Eddie?

**Eddie**- Yeah?

**Loren-** Are you okay?

**Eddie-** What do you mean?

**Loren-** You look mad.

**Eddie-** I am way beyond mad he crossed the line when he said what he said..

**Loren-** Aww someone is jealous.

**Eddie**-…

**Loren-** Eddie?

**Eddie**-..

**Loren-** I was kidding.

**_Eddie grabbed his keys and left. Apparently Eddie didn't get that Loren was kidding. Before Loren could catch Eddie he was gone. Eddie couldn't believe Loren would say something like that, it was so unlike her. Eddie didn't know where he was going to go, all he knew was that he was hurt and didn't want to go back to the penthouse. Eddie decided right then he knew where he was going even though he didn't have any clothes with him. Eddie was going to go see Ian. After a 10 hour drive Eddie arrived at Ian's place. Eddie went up to the door and knocked._**

**Eddie**- Hey Ian!

**Ian- ****_*Confused*_** Hi to you too Mate. This is a surprise. What are you doing here? I don't remember you planning to come visit.

**Eddie-** I needed to get away from LA. Do you mind if I come in?

**Ian-** Oh sorry. Come on in Mate.

**Eddie-** Late night?

**Ian-** I guess you could say that. So catch me up what's going on in the life of Eddie Duran the Rockstar.

**Eddie-** Do you seriously want to hear this? We could be here awhile.

**Ian**- In that case let me get some beer.

**Eddie**- I found out who caused the accident that killed my mom.

**Ian-** Woah Mate, who did it?

**Eddie-** Chloe.

**Ian-** Wait a second Chloe as in your Ex?

**Eddie-** Yes.

**Ian-** That's so messed up.

**Eddie-** I ended up leaving and going to the bungalow. Pops told Loren to go find me so she did as she was told. I asked her to marry, which she turned me down.

**Ian-** You asked Valley Girl to marry you and she said no?

**Eddie**- Loren told me that it's not that she didn't want to marry me, it's that she's not ready and we're moving too fast. I told her when I think the time is right I will ask her.

**Ian- **Why do I feel like you're leaving something out? Did something happen between you and Valley Girl?

**Eddie-** Now that you mentioned it we did that the next step.

**Ian-** And?

**Eddie-** And what?

**Ian-** There is something else you're leaving out Mate.

**Eddie-** No there isn't.

**Ian-** Yes there is, did you forget who you're talking too?

**Eddie-** Fine. This guy Loren goes to school with Cameron I think his name is. Yeah it's Cameron. Well he came by my place the other night and confessed his love for Loren. Which she told him she was with me and I'm the only guy for her.

**Ian-** I don't see what the problem is. It's not like she left you for this kid. What's the problem Mate?

**Eddie-** No. She just said I was jealous after he left. I wasn't.

**Ian-** And?

**Eddie**- It just upset me that she would say something like that.

**Ian-** Valley Girl loves you Eddie. She was kidding. Maybe she was trying to lighten the mood.

**Eddie**- Maybe but I had to leave I couldn't I just needed sometime to myself.

**_Back at Eddie's penthouse Loren woke up alone in Eddie's bed with no strong muscular arms holding her while she slept. Loren was kidding about Eddie being jealous she just didn't want things to be awkward after that encounter with Cameron, so she tried to turn it into a joke. Loren was hoping Eddie would be back by the morning so they could talk about what had happened last night. They weren't fighting or anything. She just wanted to clear the air with Eddie. Loren called Eddie and his phone went straight to voicemail. Loren decided to go back to Tarzana. Loren arrived home to see Max's black Ferrari still parked in the driveway. The car wasn't moved not even an inch. _**

**Loren-** Mom?

**Nora-** In here sweetie.

**Max-** Good Morning Loren.

**Loren-** Good Morning to you too Max.

**Nora-** Lo, what's wrong?

**Loren-** It's nothing.

**Max**- Wait where is Eddie?

**Loren-** Can we eat first? I'm starving.

**Nora**- Sure sweetie.

**Max-** Yeah.

**_After breakfast Loren, Max, and Nora all went into the living room so Loren could tell them what's going on. Loren was kind of hesitant at first but she told them everything from Chloe showing up, Eddie almost leaving, to her almost leaving, to Cameron showing up and confessing his love for Loren, and to Eddie taking off. _**

**Loren-** I'm just worried he's not going to come back this time.

**Max-** He will be back I promise. Eddie isn't the type of guy to run off and not come back. He just needs sometime to clear his head. Everything he's found out the last few days has been a lot to take in.

**Nora**- Sweetie you have nothing to worry about. Eddie loves you.

**Loren**- I can't lose him. I already lost the one man I thought would always be there for me. I can't take it again.

**Max-** Your mom is right. You have nothing to worry about. I'll tell you what I'll go call Eddie.

**_Max heads outside to call Eddie. He needed to find out what was going on and get his son back home. Max wanted to know if there is more to the story then Loren is letting on. Ian hears Eddie's phone go off and answers it because it could be Valley Girl and Ian wanted to have a talk with her. Ian answered it. It was Max calling._**

**Ian-** Papa Max!

**Max**- Hi Ian, I take it Eddie is at your place.

**Ian-** Yeah, he showed up earlier. I had no clue that he was coming.

**Max-** Can I talk to my son?

**Ian-** I would let you but the rockstar is in the shower.

**Max-** Alright can you please have him call me.

**Ian**- Will do Mate.

**_Max heads back inside to where Nora and Loren are talking. Max tells them Eddie is at Ian's but he didn't get to talk to Eddie because he is in the shower. Ian said he'd have Eddie call back so they just had to wait. Back at Ian's Eddie finally gets out of the shower. Ian tells his Mate, his partner in crime that Papa Max called. Eddie tells Ian that he should probably head back. So he can sort this whole mess out. Ian tells him he better call Papa Max before he has a heart attack._**

**Eddie-** Hey Pops!

**Max-** Eddie, what on earth is going on?

**Eddie-** Where are you?

**Max-** Nora's why?

**Eddie**- Oh. No reason.

**Max-** Did something happen between you and Loren?

**Eddie-** No why?

**Max**- She came back this morning pretty upset and she didn't know where you had gone.

**Eddie-** Everything is fine. I just needed to clear my head.

**Max-** Loren told us everything.

**Eddie-** Everything?

**Max-** Yes.

**Eddie-** Even about us taking the next step?

**Max-** Woah you did what?

**Eddie-** Oops. So she didn't tell you. Just forget I said anything.

**Max**- When did this happen?

**Eddie**- The night before everything fell apart.

**Max-** I wouldn't say everything fell apart. You have Loren still don't you?

**Eddie-** For now.

**Max-** What is that supposed to mean?

**Eddie-** I feel her slipping through my fingers Pop. I'm losing her.

**Max**- No you're not Ed. Listen she's so upset she thinks she did something wrong. That girl loves you more than anyone ever could.

**Eddie-** I screwed everything up Pop. I swore to myself I wouldn't do this. I promised Nora that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and I end up hurting Loren. I'm such a fool. How could I be so stupid?

**Max-** Stop right there. My son isn't stupid. Eddie just come home.

**Eddie-** Alright, I'm coming back.

**Max-** And Eddie?

**Eddie-** Yeah Pops!?

**Max-** Please be careful.

**Eddie-** I will be Pops. Don't worry.. I'll see you soon! Pops?

**Max-** Yeah Son?

**Eddie-** Tell Loren that I love her and I'll be back as soon as I can.

**Max- **Alright. I will. Be safe Ed.

**Eddie- **I will. I love you Pops!

**Max-** I love you too Ed!

**Eddie**- Bye!

**Max-** Bye!

**_Eddie was getting ready to head back to LA. Ian is tagging along with Eddie back to LA. Ian was estatic to head back to LA with his best Mate Eddie. Ian was thinking maybe if Eddie was able to find happiness he would too. Maybe Valley Girl could introduce him to Mel again. That's if she isn't seeing anyone already. One can only hope, if not he'll just have to keep looking for that special someone. Loren was getting nervous she wanted to know that Eddie was okay, that they were okay. She felt horrible for saying what she said. As soon as Eddie got back she was going to tell him yes, she didn't care anymore. Going through everything that they had gone through made her realize that she couldn't keep going on like this. Eddie and Ian were in the middle of nowhere, when the car stopped. The boys had ran out of gas. Where they ran out of gas seemed like a hilly billy town. What would happened when everyone realized that Eddie and Ian were stuck in the middle of nowhere in a hick town where something bad could happen? Will Loren be able to tell Eddie yes? Will Eddie be able to make things right? Will Ian find true love like his Mate Eddie? Will Papa Max see his son again? _**


	26. Chapter 26

**_One Day At A Time Chapter 26_**

**_Eddie and Ian were stuck in this little hilly billy town with no cell service which made it impossible to call for help. All Eddie wanted to do was get back to LA to Loren and Papa Max. Ian could tell Eddie was antsy and wanted to get back as soon as possible. They buy a gas can and some gas get back to the car, put the gas in and go to start the car. Would they be on their way back to LA? There was one problem the car wouldn't start so it couldn't be that they were out of gas. What could be the problem? It was getting late and they needed to get back to that hilly billy redneck town. Maybe there was a payphone so they could call someone to come and get them. Eddie and Ian enter the dirty looking country store. Eddie goes to the front counter and rings the bell._**

**Eddie-** Hello is anyone here?

**Ian**- Me and my Mate need some assistance.

**Eddie-****_ *Looks at Ian with a serious look* _**Man will you calm down that won't get us back to LA any faster.

**Ian-** You're right sorry Mate.

**_After Ian apologizes a young blonde woman walks to the counter. Ian is memorized. He can't believe the beauty that is standing in front of him. Eddie just looks at him thinking Ian better not get too attached here because I'm not staying here longer than need be. Little did Ian and Eddie know this young woman doesn't have her eyes set on Ian, but on Mr. Rockstar himself, Eddie Duran._**

**Lia-** Hi, My name is Lia.. What can I do for you fine folks today?

**Ian- ****_*Smiles*_** Ya see my Mate and I are stuck here and we need to get back to LA. Do you happen to have a payphone we could use? We're not getting very good cell service. It would be incredibly sweet if you'd help us out. What do you say?

**Lia-** Wait a minute you're Eddie Duran.

**Eddie-** Yeah, that's me. If you could please help us out and point me to the payphone. I would very much appreciate it. I need to get back to LA like yesterday.

**Lia-** I'm sorry but Eddie the payphone is broken. I'm so sorry.

**Eddie-** Great what are we supposed to do now?

**Ian-** Don't mind him. He just really needs to get home.

**Lia-** I'm sorry but in the morning my brother Jeremy and I can take you back to LA. But as for tonight you're welcome to stay with us.

**Ian-** That sounds great Lia. Thank you so much. My Mate and I really appreciate it. What do you think Mate?

**Eddie-** Ahh. That sounds fine but I don't want to leave my car here.

**Lia-** Well, you can leave it where it is and just lock it and when you get back to LA you can have a tow truck pick it up.

**Eddie-** I guess you're right. Where are we anyways?

**Lia-** Ojai.

**Ian-** That sounds nice.

**Lia-** Well guys, are you ready to go my shift is over?

**Ian-** Yes.

**Eddie-** I guess.

**Ian**-Mate cheer up. You'll see Valley Girl soon enough.

**Eddie-** I need to make things right.

**Ian-** Mate I know. But you can do that tomorrow.

**Lia-** You ready? I can't wait for you to meet Jeremy.

**_Lia, Eddie, Ian all arrive at the farm that Lia and her brother Jeremy owned. Lia introduces Eddie and Ian to Jeremy. Lia gets the spare room ready for Ian and Eddie. Eddie and Ian call it a night. Eddie just wants to get back to LA so he can make things right with Loren. Ian could care less if they get back to LA tomorrow or 2 years from now. Ian has fallen head over heels for Lia. But Lia wants Eddie not Ian and she will do whatever it takes to get Eddie to be hers._**

**Jeremy-** Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do?

**Lia-** Oh please I don't know what you're talking about.

**Jeremy-** I think you do.

**Lia-** Eddie will be mine. I don't care what I have to do to get him to be mine. I'll use his friend Ian the one with the sexy accent to get what I want.

**Jeremy**- How are you going to do that?

**Lia-** I have Ian wrapped around my finger. I can easily turn the two against each other and Ian will do what I want him to do.

**Jeremy-** I wouldn't be so sure about that Lia. Eddie and Ian seem to be pretty tight. Yeah, Ian may think he's falling for you but I don't think he'll turn against Eddie.

**Lia-** I guess you'll just have to wait won't you. I will do whatever it takes to get Eddie to be mine. He may have a girlfriend but not for long.

**Jeremy-** Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it. We'll never catch a break. Is that what you want?

**Lia-** You worry too much little brother. Once I have Eddie he will help us get our career started. Now go to sleep, my plan goes into action in the morning.

**Jeremy-** What would that be?

**Lia-** You'll just have to wait. Good night.

**Jeremy-** Okay, whatever. Good night.

**_Lia and Jeremy both fell asleep back in the spare bedroom Ian was sleeping peacefully while Eddie was tossing and turning thinking about Loren he couldn't wait to get back to her. Eddie is usually pretty good about being patient but he doesn't know how much longer he can wait. He's wasted enough time as it is. Meanwhile back in Tarzana at the Tate's residence Loren couldn't sleep either, so she sat on her windowsill working on a song. All Loren wanted was to see Eddie again and tell him she was sorry. Loren had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen._**

**_The next morning, Lia gets up before everyone including Jeremy to begin to put her plan in affect. She goes to the spare bedroom where Ian and Eddie are sound asleep and locks them in so they can't get out. Jeremy wakes up to find Lia locking the guys in the room. He explains to her that this is only going to come back to bite her it's just going to be a matter of time. He also tells her she can't mess with true love. But she objects, to his last statement, saying Eddie will be mine. Ian and Eddie both awake up within seconds of one another._**

**Ian-** Morning Mate!

**Eddie-** Good morning to you too Ian.

**Ian-** I'm not sure if I want to leave here.

**Eddie-** Ian, I don't care if you do or don't want to leave, you can stay, but I'm going back to Loren and Pops today with or without you.

**Ian-** Alright Mate.

**_Eddie goes to open the door but is unable to so Ian tries to open it thinking it's stuck. But the door wasn't stuck, just moments ago Lia locked the two in so they couldn't leave. Ian realizes that they are locked in and there is no way out. Just then a note is slipped under the door. It read:_**

**_Eddie and Ian,_**

**_I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't let you leave. Eddie when I laid eyes on you I knew we were meant to be. I don't care if you're in love with someone else. I'm not letting you go, I will make you fall in love with me, it's just a matter of time. Until then I can't let you out of this room. Ian, sorry but I don't feel the same way about you._**

**_-Lia_**

**Ian**- Mate, I can't believe this we're stuck here with no way out with a crazy redneck. I can't believe I could see myself with her, what was I thinking?

**Eddie-** Damn it, I need to find a way out of here. We need to get out of here and now. I'm sorry dude.

**Ian-** It's okay I should have known. Why would she go for someone like me when there's a rock star in the room to compete with?

**Eddie-** Come on now, you can have her, I don't want her. My girl is waiting for me back in LA.

**_Back in Tarzana at the Tate residence Loren couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. She didn't want to worry Max or her mom with what was going through her mind. She knew that she was probably just making herself think something was wrong, when in reality Eddie was on his way home. Loren decided to call Eddie's phone, she just needed some reassurance that everything was fine and she's making up things in her head. "Hey this is Eddie, I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Hey Eddie, it's Loren, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I know you're on your way back to LA and you're probably in a dead zone so that's why you didn't pick up. I can't wait to see you. I love you. See you soon! To be honest Loren felt even worse after she left the message and Eddie didn't pick up. She had this gut feeling that something was wrong she just couldn't shake it._**

**_Meanwhile, back in Ojai Eddie and Ian needed to think a plan and fast. Eddie couldn't believe this was happening, well he could but he didn't think it would happen right now. He should have listened to Papa Max when he said, "Now Eddie, listen there are going to be some crazed fans that you will come across throughout your career but you need to be really careful. Yes, you will have fans who will know everything and anything there is to know about you. But these crazed fans are different, they won't fangirl over you, they'll act completely normal. Believe me son, there is nothing normal about them, just be careful don't let them get you because who knows if I'll see you in one piece again!" Eddie can't believe Pops was right. Eddie knew one thing he was coming back in one piece. He just needed to figure out how to get out of here_**.

**Ian-** Maybe you should pretend to be falling for her, so we can get out of here.

**Eddie-** Dude, she'll see right through me and there is no way I'm kissing her. The only lips I want to be kissing are Loren's and no one else's.

**Ian-** Not even if it means we can get out of here?

**Eddie-** Not a chance, we have to find another way. Kissing another woman would be considered cheating, and I'm not doing that. I hated it when Chloe did it to me. I sure as hell won't do it to Loren, I will not hurt her. I especially don't want or need Momma Tate coming after me.

**Ian-** Alright Mate, it was just an idea.. What about the window?

**Eddie-** You're a genius!

**Ian**- It's opened!

**Eddie-** Let's get out of here before they catch us. Hurry up! Move it will ya?

**Ian-** I'm going Mate, calm down!

**_Lia was too busy to arguing with Jeremy to even check on the guys. She didn't know they had escapes and were on their way back to LA. The two boys needed to move quickly before they were caught. Eddie finally gets cell service and sees he has a voicemail, it's from Loren. "Hey Eddie, it's Loren, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I know you're on your way back to LA and you're probably in a dead zone so that's why you didn't pick up. I can't wait to see you. I love you. See you soon!" Eddie needed to call her back and needed to do it now._**

**Eddie-** Hey Loren

**Loren-** EDDIE!

**Eddie-** I'm on my way back to LA, I'll try to be there as soon as I can.

**Loren-** It's so good to hear your voice. What do you mean?

**Eddie-** Ian and I had some car trouble and then something else happened. But we're trying to get back now.

**Loren**- What else happened Eddie?

**Eddie**- Nothing you need to worry about. Everything is fine.

**Loren-** I just had this bad feeling that something had happened.

**Eddie-** I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise.

**Loren-** I'll see you later.

**Eddie-** I miss you so much.

**Loren-** I miss you so much it hurts.

**Eddie-** I'll be there as soon as I can.

**Loren-** Eddie?

**Eddie-** Yes?

**Loren-** I'm sorry.

**Eddie-** You have nothing to be sorry for, I overacted. Everything is fine, I promise. I love you, you know that right?

**Loren-** I know. I love you too, more than I ever thought I could love someone.

**Eddie-** Bye.

**Loren-** See ya later.

**Ian**- Aww Mate isn't that cute?

**Eddie- **Shut up before I punch you.

**_Eddie and Ian found their way back to the car hoping they could figure out what was wrong with it and try to fix it so they could be on their way. Back at the farm Lia opened the room where she kept Ian and Eddie captive and to her surprised they were gone. Lia screamed at Jeremy assuming he let them go. Which he didn't because how could he do that and be out there at the same time. He told Lia they must have escaped on their own. Lia was determined to find them, and by them she means Eddie. If she has to search the entire world to find Eddie, nothing and no one will stop her. Will Eddie and Ian get out of there before Lia finds them? Will Lia find Eddie? Will Eddie and Loren be reunited? Will Papa Max see his son again? Will Ian finally find true love? What is going to happen?_**

**_Okay guys, my friend Nina wants to make a video about why the HHers love Hollywood Heights and what it means to them. So send her a video clip of you saying why you want S2 and whatever else you want to say! I did it.. Come on it doesn't take too long. Email it to her at soccergoddess818 . Until she gets more videos I won't post the chapter or even start writing it. You help me by helping my friend then you'll get what you want_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Loren, Max and Nora just got done eating some of Nora's famous pecan pie. Loren had this gut feeling that something was wrong she just knew it. She couldn't seem to shake that feeling. It made Loren sick to her stomach she couldn't imagine her life without Eddie. Ever since Eddie walked in her life she felt like she could do anything. Even though Loren could do anything she wanted in life if Eddie weren't in her life. But he was and that made everything seem so right in the world. Just the thought of not having Eddie in her life made her dizzy. Loren went to her room she didn't want to be around anyone unless it was Eddie. But Eddie wasn't back yet, she knew he should have been. It didn't take that long to get back to LA from Ian. She's tried to call Eddie but she hasn't gotten an answer so that freaks her out even more. Loren takes her song book and sits on her bed trying to write a new song. But she just couldn't all she could think about Eddie and how something horrible could have happened. _**

**_Meanwhile back in Ojai Eddie and Ian had just escaped from that crazy whack job, she probably knew they had escaped by now so they needed to come up with a plan and fast. Eddie knew he needed to get back to Papa Max but more importantly to Loren. He didn't care if they had a fight, none of that matter he just wanted to see her smile and look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and tell her what she means to him. Loren already knows that but Eddie wants to say it again. Eddie and Ian got back to the car and decided to sleep and figure out a game plan in the morning. Lia knew they couldn't have gotten too far, so in the morning she would go on a man hunt for Eddie, and nothing and no one could stop her. She would get Eddie one way or another that's all that matters to her._**

**Eddie-** How are we going to get back?

**Ian-** Mate, get some sleep we'll worry about that when the time comes.

**Eddie**- I can't sleep, I need to get back to Loren.

**Ian-** You will Mate, but right now we need to get some sleep. We'll figure out a game plan don't worry.

**Eddie**- I can't help it, I can't sleep not until I see Loren again and make things right.

**Ian-** Boy do you have it bad.

**Eddie-** What are you talking about?

**Ian-** You're really falling for Valley G—sorry Loren. I just thought this was a rebound to get you over Chloe but I guess I was wrong.

**Eddie-** First off, don't call her Valley girl. And never ever say that Loren is a rebound because she's not. My feelings for her are real. Before Loren I thought I knew what love was but I didn't not until that beautiful brown eyed girl came into my life.

**Ian-**Sorry it looks like I hit a nerve. It's just that I thought you guys wouldn't get that serious. But then again you did ask her to marry you. But wait didn't she say no?

**Eddie**- Loren said she wasn't ready and she didn't say no. I will spend the rest of my life waiting for Loren no matter how long it takes.

**Ian**- It's your fault we're in this mess so you better get us out of it Mate.

**Eddie**- How is the blame on me?

**Ian-** You and your damn good looks. I thought I was the sexy one that all the ladies want but I guess I was wrong about that. Whacko wants you not me so yeah. This is your fault. If you were so damn good looking and famous you and I would be in LA.

**_Back in Loren's room she finally decided it was time to get some sleep. Nothing came to her for a song she was just sick to her stomach with worry for Eddie. Loren fell asleep after about 30 minutes of staring at the ceiling. Loren was tossing and turning, which meant she was having a nightmare. "Eddie has gone missing which it wasn't like him. Loren felt as if Eddie left her like her father did when she was four. Loren decided there is no way this would be true, Eddie would never leave. Eddie promised her that he wouldn't leave her ever right? Loren was driving looking for Eddie, because she knew he wouldn't run off like that and not tell her. Loren couldn't believe what she was seeing Eddie with Chloe. This wasn't happening was it.. After everything we've been through. Loren got out of her car and went up to them. Eddie simply told Loren that he did love her, but not the way she wanted him to and that he loved Chloe. With that Loren woke up from her nightmare drenched in her own sweat and tears. After Loren's shower, it was 5:30 am and she decided she couldn't wait any longer and wrote Max & Nora a note, grabbed her phone and keys and headed out the door._**

**_Back in Ojai Eddie had woken up and shortly after Ian woke up. They woke up to Lia staring through the window at them with this crazed look in her eyes. She was going to get Eddie no matter what. Ian and Eddie both saw the crazed look in Lia's eyes and knew something was going to happen they just weren't sure what it would be. _**

**Ian**- Mate, we need to do something and what I mean by "we" is you.

**Eddie-** What do you want me to do?

**Ian-** Give her what she wants.

**Eddie-** What would that be?

**Ian-** I don't know Mate she probably wants money.

**Eddie-** Look at her does that look like someone who just wants money.

**Ian**- I don't know. You tell me. Maybe you should just go back with her.

**Eddie-** Hell No Ian! I will not go back with her. I will not do this to Loren. I love Loren don't you get that?

**Ian-** Of course I do Mate, but you'll never get back to Loren if we can't get out of here. Is that what you want?

**Eddie-** What kind of question is that? Of course that's not what I want.

**Ian-** Alright Mate you know what you need to do.

**Eddie**- Lia?

**Lia-** Yes Eddie?

**Eddie**- What is it that you want?

**Lia**- I can't tell you what I want if you're in the car.

**Eddie-** Just tell me what you want? Is it money? I'll give you any amount you want. Please just let us get back home.

**Lia-** You mean get back to your precious Loren?

**Eddie**- Loren is the one for me and no one can change the way I feel about her. Please just let us go.

**Lia-** I'm afraid I can't do that Eddie. I would love too, but I wouldn't get anything out of this.

**Eddie**- I'll give you money.. How much do you want? You name it I'll gladly give it to you.

**Lia-** I don't want your money, I want you and only you.

**Ian-** Mate, you need to do something.

**Eddie- ****_*Angry*_** What would you like me to do?

**Ian**- I don't know, just give her what she wants.

**Eddie-** Did you hear what she said? She said she wants me.. That's not going to happen. I will not do that to Loren. I've already hurt her enough.

**Ian**- Mate, listen I know you don't want to but what if it means you can get back to Loren?

**_With that Eddie knew Ian had a point, but he wasn't sure if he could do that. He loves Loren more than he ever thought he could. Ian told Eddie to distract her until Ian's buddy Carter got there. Just a few moments ago Ian called Carter and explained the situation and he was more than happy to help Ian out. Eddie decided he wasn't doing this for Ian he was doing this for Loren so he could get back to her. Eddie knew one thing he was never leaving Loren again no matter how bad things got between them. They would work things out instead of running away like he did. Running away has caused so much heartache for Loren, he's sure of that. Eddie knew he had to make it up to her in some way. But Lore isn't the type of girl that you need to take away for the weekend. Just sitting around all day watching movies would be good enough for Loren. Eddie got out of the car to try to convince Lia to stop all this nonsense and let them go. Maybe if Eddie introduced her to one of his friends that he did Senior Ditch Day with, that would get her to let them go. It was worth a shot. Will Eddie and Loren reunite soon? Will Lia take the deal? Will Carter get there in time? Oh where's Loren? Is she close by? What could possibly happen next?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	28. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm in need of some feedback ASAP! I post my story on tumblr too and I never get feedback when I ask, but this is the 1st time I'm asking you. I don't know if I'm going in the right direction so please tell me the following:**

**1. What did you like?**

**2. What did you dislike?**

**3. How can I improve?**

**4. Do you have any ideas? If so much sure they're realistic and stick to who the characters are.**

**Thanks guys.. **


	29. Chapter 28

**_Eddie was still trying to convince Lia to let them go. He told her about his very successful friend from the movie Senior Ditch Day and how he was even more successful than Eddie. Ian stood back and let Eddie work his magic. Ian was praying to God that Carter would hurry up before something else went wrong. Ian had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen. But he is usually never wrong. This is the one time when he hopes he is wrong. _**

**Eddie-** I have this buddy of mine who was in the movie Senior Ditch Day with me. His name is Will Jefferson. He is more successful than I am and he always will be. He's living the dream life. Will, can give you everything you've ever wanted and even more. I can introduce you to him. What do you say Lia?

**Lia-** Ahh Eddie, I'm not so sure about this. I don't know him. I just don't know.

**Eddie-** Look, he's a really nice guy. And he's looking for love, he has been for a long time, but hasn't found the right girl. You're the perfect match for Will Lia. I'm with Loren, Lia. I'm sorry but you and I will never happen. I can't do that to Loren, I wouldn't do that to her. She means everything to me. I will introduce you to Will and you can bring Jeremy with you. I'll do anything you want.

**Lia-** If I let you go will you get Jeremy and I a meeting with Jake? You're lying about this Will guy? Is Will really more successful than you? Anyways, it's not about the money. I can see that I don't have a chance will you because of "Loren". You're not just being nice to me because you feel like you have to are you?

**Eddie-** Yes, if you let us go I will get you a meeting with Jake. But it's up to him if he thinks your good enough and if he wants to give you guys a shot. It's not up to me, I'm just a client. I'm not lying about Will, he is more successful than I am believe me. He's done an enormous amount of movies ever since he got his big break from acting in Senior Ditch Day. Not only has he done movies, but he's had a few modeling gigs, his own foundation. He's so down to earth that if you ran into him on the street or at a café in LA you wouldn't know he was a huge star. Just because I'm a rock star doesn't mean I'm nice to people because I feel like I have to be. I'm nice because that is who I am. What do you say Lia? Will you let us go?

**Lia**- Alright, I will let you go.

**Ian-** Thank you so much Lia. Eddie Carter should be here any minute.

**Eddie-** Alright, Lia here is the address to Jake's office, so I'll let Jake know that you and Jeremy will stop by the office on Monday. That's the first thing I'm going to do. Then I'll call Will and set you two up.

**Lia-** Alright, will you be at the office on Monday?

**Eddie**- It all depends, I'll play it by hear.

**_With those being the final words, Carter pulls up and Ian and Eddie get in and head back to LA. Lia heads back to her farm to tell Jeremy what happened and they may have just caught their big break. But then Lia thought what if they don't the break that they've been waiting for, what then? That doesn't matter right now. She needed to get ready for Monday that meant she needed to go shopping and needed to get Jeremy a haircut if they were ever going to make the big time. Lia knows that Jeremy's luscious locks are his pride and joy but if he wanted this just as bad as she did then he would sacrifice his hair. After all, it was time he got a haircut. _**

**_Meanwhile Loren, doesn't know where she is going or what she is doing. She just needed to drive, clear her head and think about things. Loren was taking the scenic route to their spot meaning the long way. All she could do is think about Eddie and how much he meant to her. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. Loren knew something must have happened because Eddie would have called and he wouldn't have taken this long to get back to LA. Once Loren got to the spot at Griffith Park she sat up against the tree and looked over the horizon, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, even better than the meteor shower she watched with Trent when she was four years old. While watching the sunset above the horizon Loren began to have a flashback of Trent leaving her & Nora._**

**_It was an early morning when Loren heard Nora and Trent arguing or better yet they were having a disagreement. Even though Loren was a little four year old, she was very smart for her age and could tell that her parents weren't happy. Loren felt as if it were her fault. Loren opened her bedroom and her little legs ran to give her dad a hug. Little did she know that would be the last time she'd see him. Later on, Loren noticed that it was getting dark out and Trent wasn't home, and she asked Nora and she told her he should be home. But Nora knew that Trent had finally had enough and he wasn't coming back. He wasn't ready to be a father, Nora knew that Trent was going to walk out on them one day, but it happened later than she expected it would. Nora tucked Loren in that night and Loren noticed the sadness in her mother's voice, but didn't say anything. In Nora's bedroom Loren could hear Nora sobbing so Loren decided to get up and join her mother, but she didn't cry not one tear. Loren just laid there with Nora and didn't show any signs of sadness or heartbreak because she needed to be strong for Nora. She couldn't fall apart or Nora would have been more of a wreck. Nora knew that Loren's little heart was breaking and she wished she could take away the heartache. Loren knew that Nora would never leave. But ever since that day when Trent walked out, Loren couldn't help but blame herself. Loren also knew she would never be able to trust another guy because they would end up leaving her. _**

**_Loren felt as if it was all happening again. Loren told herself she would never let another guy into her heart because they would end up leaving. When Eddie walked into Loren's life she knew she couldn't let him in but there was something different about him. Loren couldn't help but feel safe when she was with him. Eddie promised Loren he would never leave her, but she couldn't help but think he had lied to her. Loren couldn't help but think Eddie was doing the exact same thing Trent had done to her. But this time it was different, she started to fall apart. Loren couldn't hold in it, this hurt more than when Trent left her. She then again started to blame herself for Eddie leaving. Loren knew that Eddie was nothing like Trent that is why it's so hard for her. Eddie was nothing like Trent, at least so she thought. But are all guys the same when it comes to saying they'll never leave as soon as Loren lets them into her heart? Loren told herself she would never let anyone in again, she's lost too much already. Only if she knew Eddie didn't choose to leave her. Will she ever let Eddie in again? _**

**_Eddie and Ian arrived in LA, Carter dropped them off at Eddie's penthouse and they thanked him. Jeffery wasn't in so Eddie wouldn't have known that Loren wasn't upstairs. The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity, but in reality, it only took a little less than 2 minute. Eddie enters the penthouse calling Loren's name, nothing. He checks upstairs, the bed was neatly made. Eddie got all excited when he heard a noise in the kitchen, thinking Loren was in the kitchen. Eddie paid no attention to where Ian was. Eddie's face went from happy and excited to sad when he noticed it was only Ian filling his face and of course Ian had a beer._**

**Ian-** What Mate?

**Eddie**- Nothing?

**Ian**- Any sign of the Valley Girl—sorry I mean Loren?

**Eddie-** No.

Ian- What's with the look?

**Eddie-** It's just that when I heard a noise in the kitchen I thought it may have been Loren but it only turned out to be you.

**Ian-** Don't look so disappointed.

**Eddie**- I have had to look at your face for the last couple of days, sorry but that has been too much for me.

**Ian-** Ahh Mate, why don't you just tell me how you really feel?

**Eddie-** It's not like that and you know it.

**Ian**- I know! Oh aren't you going to call Jake and Will?

**Eddie-** Oh yeah.

**Jake-** Eduardo!

**Eddie-** I have a favor to ask of you.

**Jake-** Okay shoot,

**Eddie-** So I promised these siblings that I would get them a meeting with you. I told them to come on Monday, but it was up to you whether or not you thought they were good enough.

**Jake-** Alright, what are their names?

**Eddie**- Jeremy and Lia. Thanks, I owe you.

**Jake**- Is everything okay?

**Eddie-** I'll explain everything later. Bye Jake.

**Jake**- Bye.

**_After getting off the phone with Jake, Eddie had one more phone call to make before he could go find Loren and explain everything that happened. Eddie hoped she'd be able to understand and give him the chance to explain. Eddie called Will to ask him for that favor. Hoping he'd help him out_**

**Eddie-** Hi Will!

**Will- ** Well, if it isn't Eddie Duran.

**Eddie-** Yeah that's me.

**Will-** How are you?

**Eddie-** I'm good. How are you? It sure has been awhile.

**Will-** I'm great. I know it has been forever. You're now a big rock star.

**Eddie-** We'll you're doing everything else!

**Will-** I'm not as successful as you are though.

**Eddie-** What are you talking about? You're way more than successful. I'm just some rock star.

**Will-** I have a feeling you didn't call just for old time sake.

**Eddie-** You're right. I have a huge favor to ask.

**Will-** Alright, I'll see if I can help you. What is it?

**Eddie-** I would like to set you up with someone. I don't know what she's like at all. I told her I would ask you and see if I can get this to happen.

**Will- **Wait, why do I have a feeling there is more to this story than you're letting on?

**Eddie-** Well, you see. I need you to do this for me because I have a girlfriend who I am completely inlove with and I'm not going to hurt her.

**Will-** So wait, you're turning down someone who wants to have a shot with you? You're Eddie Duran, girl in America wants you all to themself.

**Eddie-** Let me start from the beginning. Ian and I were on our way back to LA when my car broken down. We thought it needed more gas but that wasn't the issue. So we went back to this country side store and asked if we could use their phone, which they didn't have one. The blonde who were talking to Ian was falling head of heels for her. Lia, that's the girl, she offered to let us stay at her farm until morning so then we could figure out what to do next. Next morning we wake up to find the door locked and a note saying she couldn't let me go.

**Will-** Wait! She's crazy?

**Eddie**- Let me finish.

**Will-** Alright, go on.

**Eddie-** The window was open and we escaped made our way back to the car and fell asleep and we woke up in the middle of the night to her staring at us. I told her that I was never going to leave Loren and that is when I mentioned you. Ian called his buddy Carter to come get us. I told Lia that you haven't found the one yet and I told her that you were more successful than I'll ever be. I also promised her I'd get her a meeting with my manager. But I told her it wasn't up to me on how the two things that I said I'd do for her turned out. What do you say? Will you help me and get her off my back? Who knows she could end up being the one for you.. Haha

**Will-** Alright, I'll do it. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for your girlfriend who doesn't deserve to get her heartbroken by a rock star. What's her name? Oh if this Lia person is downright crazy I will have her arrested.

**Eddie-** Her name is Loren, Loren Tate. You'll have to meet her sometime. We should get together next week. Bye.

**Will-** Alright, bye and yeah we should get together soon. I would love to meet this girl who makes your heart skip a beat!

**_Eddie got off the phone and headed out the door with Ian as fast as he could so they could be on their way to the valley to find Loren. Since Loren wasn't at the penthouse she had to be at home, right? Will Eddie find Loren? Will Loren forgive Eddie for leaving? Even though he didn't choose to leave her. Will Eddie get the chance to explain himself?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**


	30. Chapter 29

**_Eddie rushed across town to get to the Tate residence in Tarzana. Eddie didn't care if he got pulled over, he knew he just needed to find Loren and explain everything that happened, that's if she would let him. But Ian on the other hand was holding on for dear life. Ian thought at one point they were going to die because of the speed Eddie was going. What would have been a 20 minute drive Eddie made it in 10 minutes. He hurried out of the car and ran up to the front door and knocked. Nora answered the door. Ian was right behind Eddie still traumatized by Eddie's racecar driving. Ian hoped that Eddie would never want to be a racecar driver. Nora let the two in and called Max into the living room._**

**Nora-** Hey Eddie, thank goodness we were really starting to get worried.

**Max-** Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick.

**Eddie**- Hi to you too Pop. It's nice to see you too! It's a long story. **_*Eddie looked around and didn't see Loren anywhere then he began to get worried*_**

**Max-** Ian what's wrong?

**Ian-** Ahh, my mate here could have killed us.

**Max-** Eddie….

**Eddie-** It wasn't that bad.

**Ian-** If I ever have to ride in a car with you again you're not going to be the one driving.

**Eddie- **Oh sure Ian. You'll be too hammered to drive.

**Ian-** Well, there's always Valley Girl!

**Eddie-** Ian, come on what did we talk about?

**Ian-** Oh sorry, Mate, I mean Loren. My bad.

**Max**- Eddie you never answered my question. Where have you been?

**Eddie-** Where's Loren?

**Nora-** She's not here, I have no idea where she is right now. She left a note saying she'd be back later. I know she doesn't have a shift at the café and she's not with Mel and Adam. I'm sure she's fine.

**Eddie-** I need to find her.

**Max-****_ *Started to get frustrated*_** Loren can wait son, tell me where you have been? What took you so long to get back here? It should have only taken you a day but instead it's been almost a week. What could have happened to make you so late? I've tried calling you and you never answered. If you weren't going to be back when you said you were going to be back you should have called. When I last talked to you, you told me that you were coming for Loren's sake. Come on now Eddie, you've had us all worried sick, especially Loren. Do you know how irresponsible this is? This is an all-time low for you Eddie.

**Nora-** Max, don't you think you're being a harsh? He understands we were all worried sick. Maybe we should let him explain before jumping to conclusions. Let's sit down.

**Ian-** Great idea, Nora.

**Eddie-** Thank You Nora.

**Nora**- I'm just trying to help!

**Max-** Alright Eddie, this better be good or I swear well.. I really don't want to go there.

**Eddie-** Pop. Just listen. Ian and I were on our way back to LA when the car stopped working. We thought it may be because there was no gas. We went and got gas, which that wasn't the problem. We went back to the little country side store. There was this blonde who we asked to use the phone so we could call someone to come get us. Only they didn't have a phone. It was too dark to walk back to the car, so Lia, that's her name. She offered to let us stay the night at her farm house. Not to mention Ian thought she was the most beautiful thing. I couldn't sleep knowing that I couldn't tell you guys that I wasn't going to be home that night. I knew you guys were going to be worried that I didn't call.

**Max-** Son, just get to the point.

**Eddie-** Do you want to hear the story or not? Cause I can leave right now. I need to go find Loren. What's it going to be Pops?

**Max-** Continue Eddie.

**Eddie-** Alright, so I was up before Ian, I was too antsy I just wanted to get back to you and Loren. I knew I needed to make things right between Loren and I after how we left things. I should have never ran away from having a petty disagreement. I went to open the door but it wouldn't budge, so I thought maybe it was stuck. Then Ian woke up because I was making too much racket. Then a note was slipped under the door. It was from Lia, she told us that she couldn't let us go and that she was in love with me. I knew right then we were in trouble and we needed to get out fast. Ian wanted me to give her what she wanted but there was no way I was going to kiss her, I couldn't do that to Loren. We needed to figure another way to escape Lia's grasp. The window was cracked open so Ian and I quietly made our way out and made it back before she could realize that we were gone. We went to sleep and a little while later we woke up to Lia staring at us. Ian told me to try and reason with her while he called his buddy Carter. I told Lia I would give her money she just needed to name a price. Money doesn't mean anything; Loren means more to me than any amount of money so I would gladly give her every dime. She told me she wanted me, but I told her that would never happen because I love Loren and nothing and no one could ever change that. I thought maybe since she wanted money and there is one person I know who is more successful than I am. I told her that Will Jefferson the guy I did Senior Ditch Day with was way wealthier than I could ever be and he could give her anything she'd ever want. I also told Lia that Will was looking for love, but hasn't found it yet. I told her I would also set up a meeting for her and her brother Jeremy to meet with Jake. But I told her I had no control on Will and Jake's decision. Lia said she'd let us go and I told her to stop by the office on Monday to take to Jake.

**Max-** Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions.

**Eddie-** Pops, it's okay I probably would have done the same thing if I were you.

**Nora-** I'm just glad you're okay.

**Eddie-** Thanks Nora.

**Max-** Did you call Jake and Will?

**Eddie-** Yes, I did. I'm a man of my word aren't I?

**Max**- Of course you are. You're just like your mother.

**Eddie-** I know.

**Max-** You had us all worried sick.

**Eddie-** I know, I'm deeply sorry about that. I'm so sorry.

**Max- **I know son.

**Eddie-** Oh my Loren. Where is she?

**Max-** Remember we said we didn't know where she is?

**Eddie-** Oh right. Well I think I know where she is.

**Nora-** Good luck Eddie.. Find my baby girl and bring her home.

**Eddie**- I will don't worry.

**Ian-** I guess I'm not coming with?

**Eddie-** Sorry Mate, but this is something I need to do alone. Anyways didn't you say you were never riding in the car if I'm driving?

**Ian**- Come on now you know I was kidding. You could need backup Mate. Loren is one feisty, strong woman you do not want to piss off.

**Eddie-** Sorry Mate. You can't come this time. I can handle Loren all on my own. That is one of the many reasons why I love her. I'll see you later. Don't get to wasted..

**Ian-** You know me so well.

**Eddie-** Bye.

**Max, Nora, and Ian**- Good luck Eddie.

**_Eddie sprinted to his car, he knew exactly where Loren was, their spot. That was his last hope. If she wasn't there then he didn't know what he would do. Eddie was on his way to Griffith Park to find Loren. He prayed to God she was there. At Griffith Park Loren was sitting up against the tree where the initials ED and LT were carved in a heart. She couldn't help but think about the last couple of days and how dramatic it had been. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Eddie again and if she did how would she react? Would she run into his arms and never let go? Would she slap him and start yelling? Would she just run back down the hill and get in her car and drive away like Eddie had done? Loren wasn't too sure about anything right now. Loren began to cry because she was so uncertain of everything right now. She knew she loved Eddie, but would he just walk away and leave like he did before? Eddie finally arrived at Griffith Park and ran his way up the hill only to see Loren sitting up against their tree crying. Eddie's heart sank when she saw her crying. He walked over to where Loren sat. _**

**_What is going to happen next? Now that Eddie is back will Loren let him explain like his father had? Will Loren call it quits? Will Loren forgive him? Will Loren run into his arms? The question remains unanswered what will Loren do?_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Guys, I normally do not ask but can you please give me some feedback. I get that you guys love my story but just saying you love my story doesn't help me._**


	31. Another Author's Note

Hi Lovelies!

I can't start writing chapter 30 until I get feedback I can write & write but I don't know if I'm going in the right direction. Sometimes I feel uneasy about a chapter. I'll post a chapter & not get any feedback what so ever. If I don't get any feedback then I don't know what to do. I'm going to be pretty busy for awhile.. Until Dec 14th... If you want another chapter it all depends on how well of a review I get. I'm not a mean person I promise.. I just need your help by reviewing my writing. By all means I am not a writer. I just enjoy writing it's a hobby. I thought about starting another fanfic but if I'm not getting any feedback on One Day At A Time there is no point in wasting my time starting a new story. It would be a shame if I wrote something and I didn't get anything back. It's all up to you if you want 30 then I need reviews, ideas.. Sometimes I don't know what to do so that delays the chapter or I am just so busy with college & studying.. I pretty much have no life..


	32. Chapter 30

**_First thing, first.. This is going to be my last chapter for a while. The semester is coming to an end and I have a ton of work and studying ahead of me especially if I want to get the grades that I want. So please don't ask me about chapter 31. It is going to be awhile. I'm just warning you now so I don't get any messages saying where is chapter 31? Oh I need feedback on this one.. Feedback would be nice.. Half of the time I don't know if I'm going in the right direction or if I should just stop writing.. I have another fanfic idea that I would like to start to write but I'm not going to put the time in writing it if I don't get any feedback. It would be a waste of my time and I don't want to waste my time when I could be doing something else. _**

**_Loren was sitting up against the tree so she didn't see Eddie nor did she hear him walking up. At this point Loren didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure what she would do when she saw Eddie again. This was all too much for her to handle, she wasn't sure if she could do this anymore. It hurt way too much. Loren wasn't sure if she could give Eddie the chance to explain but then again she couldn't picture life without him. Loren was so into her thoughts she didn't hear Eddie say her name, which made her jump. _**

**Eddie-** Loren?

**Loren-** Eddie?

**Eddie-** What are you doing?

**Loren-** Just sitting here thinking.

**Eddie-** What are you thinking about?

**Loren-** Everything.. Us.. Whether or not if this is worth it anymore.

**Eddie-** Loren, can you please let me explain?

**Loren-** That's the thing I'm not sure if I should.

**Eddie-** Can you please look at me? I understand if you need sometime. When and if you are ready to talk I'll be at the penthouse. **_*Begins to walk away*_**

**Loren-**Eddie…

**Eddie- ****_*Turns around and looks at Loren*_** Yeah?

**Loren-** I'm just so confused right. You said that you were coming back and then you didn't. I didn't know what to think. I start thinking that you left me like my dad did. I still don't know what I did wrong to make him leave. It broke my heart when he left and I couldn't go through that kind of heart break again. I couldn't get ahold of you and all I could think was that you left because you couldn't handle being with me. I hate how we left things, it's my fault. I should have never said what I said to upset you. Whatever it was I'm truly sorry. But I don't think this is going to work, we should just go back to being friends. That way it's less painful and no one gets hurt in the end. I can't picture not having you in my life that is why I think we should just be friends. I'm sorry Eddie. I should go.

**Eddie-** Loren, hold on a second. Aren't you going to be me a chance to explain?

**Loren-** What is there left to say? I should go.

**Eddie- **I'm not letting this end this way. I just don't want to be friends with you. You mean more to me than that. I won't let this happen.

**Loren-** This is just how it has to be.

**Eddie- **Please I'm begging you to let me explain. Just 5 minutes that's all I need. Just hear me out.

**Loren-** Alright, 5 minutes.

**Eddie-** Ian and I were on our way back to LA when the car broke down, we thought maybe we ran out of gas. About 2 miles back in Ojai there was a gas station, so we walked back and got some gas. Apparently that wasn't the problem. We weren't getting a signal so we walked back to the gas station and asked if they had a phone that we could use. They didn't have a phone, but there was this blonde that said we could stay at her farm house for the night and she'd drive us back to LA in the morning. Ian was falling for Lia, that's her name. But she wasn't falling for him. I woke up before Ian did the next day and I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Ian woke up and tried to open the door and he couldn't. Then a note was slipped under the door. It was from Lia she told us that she couldn't let us go because she was in love with me. That is when I knew Ian and I were in deep and we had to find a way out. We looked around and seen that there was a window opened so we decided to wait until later on. We climbed out the window and made our way back to the car. We had no idea of how we were going to get back to LA. We locked the doors and went to sleep, hoping Lia wouldn't find us. But we woke up to Lia staring at us through the window. Ian told me I needed to give her what she wanted. But I was not going to do that to you Loren.. Yes, I wanted to get back to you but I was not going to be with Lia to get back to you. I was cheated on and it hurt me and I was not going to hurt you. Anyways I wouldn't want Nora to go all Momma Bear on me. I told Lia about my friend Will Jefferson the guy who was in Senior Ditch Day. I told her he was looking for love and that he is more successful than I am. I also told her I would get her and her brother Jeremy a meeting with Jake. But also explained to Lia that it wasn't up to me if Jake signed her and Jeremy or if Will waited to go with her. But while I was speaking to Lia, Ian called his buddy Carter to come and get us. Lia agreed to let us go and I would call Jake and Will as soon as I got back to LA, which I did. I'm a man of my word. I got back to the penthouse but you were there so I thought maybe you were at your house. Which you weren't but Pops completely went off on me and I understand why. I explained to them what had happened. Then after I explained everything, I ran out the door to find you. I knew where you were, so I got here at quick as I could. *Picks her head up* Loren I didn't leave you on purpose I was coming back. When I left that one day I was upset and I don't get why I took it so seriously. But after talking to Ian I realized that I needed to go back and fix this. And after hearing what Pops had to say and I heard how hurt you were, I knew I made a big mistake. I would never leave you on purpose.

Loren- Wait so you didn't leave me on purpose? Why didn't you tell me when I started going off on you?

Eddie- I didn't leave, I would never leave you. I couldn't get a word when you started going off on me, but that's okay. You needed to let it all out. You've been through so much and I never meant for any of it to happen. I'm sorry I worried you, but if I had any way of getting to you to tell you I was okay then I would. I hated the fact that you had to go through something that was never intended. If I had never ran off then none of this won't have happened and I wouldn't have to plead my case. I just hope that you can forgive me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before.

**Loren-** I'm so sorry Eddie. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It just that I had already gotten my heart broken once by the one person that I thought I could always count on but look how that turned out. I just can't go through that again. The first time it happened it didn't bother me as much as this did. I mean yes I was hurt but I felt like I had to be strong for my mom because if I showed any kind of weakness then she would have fallen apart. But when I thought you left me I just couldn't handle it, picturing life without you is damn near to impossible. I know that you said you'd never hurt me but this hurt and I don't know why. I want to just run into your arms and never let go but I can't.

**Eddie-** Lo, Look at me please. I understand that you are hurt. I can see the hurt in your eyes and kills me. I wish I could take it all away but I can't. All I can do it hope that you know that I'll leave you. I am nothing like Trent. He doesn't know what he has missed out on. I know that nothing and no one could keep me from you. I fought my way back to you and if I wasn't standing here right now with you I would continue to fight until I got to hold you in my arms again and tell you how much I love you.

**Loren-** I know that you love me and I love you too. But I told myself that I would never allow myself to get hurt again. You say that they're not going to leave now. But that's what my dad said and look what happened there. Who says you're not going to get tired of me and leave? I want to jump in with both feet, I want to give it my all but I'm so lost right now.

**Eddie-** First off, Trent is an idiot for walking out on you and Nora. If I ever got to meet Trent believe me I would put him in his place for leaving the most important person in my life. Oh I'm sure Pops would love to give Trent a piece of my mind. If I thought Pops going off on me was bad, this would be about 1000 times worse. I am nothing like him, I am never going to leave you I promise you that. I am a man of my word I keep my promises. We are meant to be Loren, and I'm going to prove it to you. I understand what you're staying but trust me when I say I will never leave you. If I did ever do that I would want someone to slap me and tell me how stupid how I am. But we don't have to talk about that or even think about it because that's never going to happen. I love you!

**Loren-** Oh Eddie, I'm so sorry.. I'm being so stupid right now. I don't know how I could be so stupid to think that you would ever leave me. I would love to see Max go off on him. I'm sorry he went off on you. You don't have to prove anything to me. If you ever leave me I will be the one who goes off on you next, not just Max. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry for acting this way.

**Eddie-** It's okay you're scare that I did what Trent did to you. You're just being cautious. Which that is one of the things I admire about you. You're strong headed and I know you can stand on your own two feet. But I need you in my life; I want you in my life. I'm never letting you go.

**Loren-** I just can't help it. I feel like I need to think about things, but then I just end up over thinking it. Can we just put this all behind us? You still need to tell me what this Lia girl is like. Do I need to go after her?

**Eddie-** It's alright. Yes, let's just put this behind us. I'll tell you about the psycho later.. Oh oops I mean Lia. No worries you don't need to go after her. She can't get her claws into me. I just want to take you home and hold you in my arms and never let you go. How does that sound?

**Loren-** Sounds perfect to me. But I should call my mom once we get back to your place so she's not freaking out. I have been gone for a while and I just left a note and didn't tell her where I was going.

**Eddie-** It's okay. Are you hungry? We can stop and get something on the way back?

**Loren**- No I'm good. Let's just get out of here.

**Eddie-** Wait we both have our cars here.

**Loren-** I'll lock my car and you can just drive me back in the morning so I can get it. Let's go.

**Eddie-** Okay.

**_Eddie and Loren get into Eddie's car and head back to his penthouse. Eddie was relieved everything worked out and that Loren was able to hear him out. Eddie had to admit he was worried at the beginning but he finally got her to understand. Loren felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted from her shoulders. Loren knew in her heart that all she wanted to do was run into Eddie's arms back up at their spot on the hill, but her head was telling her no she needed to think about it. Once Loren heard what Eddie had to say she felt some reassurance and she knew that he was right. Loren told herself that she would from now on try to listen to her heart and not what her head what telling her. But Loren was just afraid of getting her again like she did before. But Loren did know one thing she loved Eddie with her whole heart and nothing and no one could ever compare._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED.._**


	33. Author's Note 2

Alright I've gotten many comments about whether or not I'm going to continue One Day At A Time and honestly I have no idea. I've asked for ideas and yet no one has gave me any. I may write the story but that doesn't mean I can write it when people want me to. If you want me to continue give me feedback & ideas. It's not asking too much is it? I think not. And the same goes for Chance. I need feedback & ideas that will go along with the story nothing unrealistic. What's it gonna be? I get that you want me to continue but bossing me around isn't going to get you anywhere.


End file.
